Termination
by babylove969
Summary: Reid gets fired from the BAU. After six months of no work he is forced to take a job back in his home town. When the BAU gets called onto a case in Las Vegas they never thought they would be seeing Reid like this. Now they have to help catch not only a serial killer but the leader of a dangerous cartel to get Reid back where he belongs. WARNINGS: SWEARING, DRUG USE, AND SEX.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: okay so I saw Zugzwang and it was a great episode. I'm not sure everyone remembers everything that has happened in 8 seasons so let's recap. Reid has been kidnapped, tortured, drugged, addicted to dilaudid, got anthrax, had to investigate his own father for murder, shot in the knee, now he has been shot in the arm –and knowing the writers he will probably relapse now- plus watched his first girlfriend on the show the woman he loves die in front of him after having to tell her he doesn't love her. I can't help but think this is just cruel to do to a character. Don't get me wrong I love the reidcentric episodes and the drama of it all, but couldn't they have just let the woman live. Throw this poor guy a bone that's all I'm saying. Now he will have to deal with her death. **_

_**Anyways this is one of the stories that I had in my oneshot collection. People wanted me to continue this so I am. I have three chapters already written plus I have three chapters to my other story Blue Moon written as well. And for those of you who were wondering Judging A Book By It's Cover is finished. I ended it on a happy fluffy moment which for me is rare.**_

Termination

It started out as just a normal day for Doctor Spencer Reid. The subway was on time, he got to work without any problems along the way. He even didn't have to wait long for his coffee at his regular spot. Reid was sure that today was going to be a good day. Last night had been a rough one for him. They had just gotten back from a case, the Owen case as he calls it. Hotch had gave him a lecture on the jet on the way back home. He knew his actions would be called into question so it wasn't really a surprise when Hotch sat down across from him. What stood out the most to him was when Hotch told him that 'he's the smartest person in the room, but he's not the only one in the room.' To Reid that meant more to him then he could ever say out loud. He was always alone especially growing up and for Hotch to tell him that he isn't alone anymore words couldn't describe how he felt. Last night he had taken Hotch's advice and went to see the rest of that 'movie' and it had helped him get through the hard night. He felt a lot better this morning than he had in a week or more.

At ten o'clock he headed up to the conference room with everyone else to go over a new case. Reid had just put his coffee down on the table when Erin Strauss walked through the door.

"Agent Reid I need to speak with you now."

Everyone in the conference room looked to Reid. Strauss' voice clearly held anger to it. They all assumed it had to do with what happened with the case last night. Reid gave a small smile to let them know it would be okay before he headed down the hall after an angry Strauss. Reid walked in her office and closed the door behind him when he was told to. He went to sit down in one of the chairs opposite of Strauss.

"Ma'am if this is about what happened on the last case."

"This has nothing to do with a case. Where were you last night?"

"Home"

"You were home all night last night Agent?"

"Ma'am what is this about?"

"Were you at the community center last night on 1878 First Street?"

"I was from six till 9:03pm. What is this about? Did something happen?"

"It was brought to my attention that you were at a narcotic anonymous meeting last night."

Reid didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't lie but at the same time it was his personal business and it didn't have anything to do with his work life.

"I was but what business is it of yours where I am after work."

"When your business involves drugs it becomes my business."

"It didn't involve drugs I was at a meeting a private meeting where people in law enforcement can go. There's no drugs involved we just talk that's it. I could understand if I was caught with a DUI that it would be your business, but a simple meeting isn't."

"You don't see how a meeting where drug addicts go is my business. You go there because you were doing drugs at some point now explain."

"I've been clean for ten months now. I go when the cases are hard and I just need to get away for a little while. I can go there and listen to other people and feel that I belong without judgement. I don't see where the issue is in that."

"The issue is that ten months ago you were doing drugs. The issue is you are a drug addict and I will not tolerate one in my department. Gather your things you have fifteen minutes to leave this building. Turn your badge and gun in to Agent Hotchner and see to it that he walks you out. Now get out of my site."

Strauss put an envelope in front of him and Reid knew it was his letter of termination. She had made the decision to fire him the second she heard about the meeting last night. Reid grabbed the envelope and left the room he didn't go back into the conference room just yet though he needed a minute. Reid looked down at the envelope he couldn't believe this was happening. He opened it and took out his termination letter where it stated that he was to lose two weeks of pay, his health insurance, and all of his holiday pay that he had accumulated over the last four years. A total loss of ten grand and change. All from doing the right thing and going to a meeting so he wouldn't give into the cravings. This job was everything to him it was why he quit in the first place and now here he was with a termination letter in his hands for going to something as simple as a meeting. He didn't understand there were other members of the FBI that attended the meeting even the director was there he didn't understand how he could be fired for this. He could understand if it was ten months ago when he was using but now? Reid didn't want to go into that conference room and tell his family that he was fired over this, but he had to he didn't have much longer before his fifteen minutes were up and he was sure that Strauss would call security if he wasn't gone.

Reid walked into the conference room and saw that they had continued going over their new case.

"Spence here's a file I'm sure you'll catch up." JJ said with a smile that Reid didn't return.

"Ya um… I won't be going."

Reid said with his head down. He took off his badge that was attached to his shirt followed by his gun then his official badge. He placed them down in front of Hotch who had a questioning look on his face.

"Reid?"

"Strauss has terminated me. She said you have to walk me out."

"What!" Morgan couldn't help but yell.

"Why did she fire you?" Emily asked shocked with the rest of them.

Reid looked down though he had never said anything to them about his drug problem they all knew that he had a problem after Tobias. Reid just never said it out loud but now he had to.

"I was at a meeting last night an NA meeting. Apparently someone saw me, because whoever it was told Strauss and she called me a drug addict and then fired me."

"You're not a drug addict." Morgan immediately said.

"Technically I am, but I haven't used in ten months."

"Is that your termination letter?" Hotch asked

"Ya"

"Can I see it?"

Reid didn't reply he just handed him the letter. Hotch after all had once been a prosecutor he might see something that he could do about the situation. Hotch read the letter and couldn't believe what it said. It flat out called Reid a drug addict not only that Reid would be losing close to ten grand.

"Reid do you realise that they are taking away close to ten grand from you?"

"Ya I know. Honestly I could understand if I was using, but it's been ten months. I got clean, I go to meetings to stay that way this was even for people in law enforcement. There are people from local police to the top director of the FBI. I thought I was doing the right thing and now I'm being fired over it."

"You did the right thing Spence." JJ said trying to give some comfort to one of her best friends.

"She can't fire you based off of past or present drug use. The only thing she could do would be to order you to go to rehab, prove you've been clean for ninety days before you would be allowed back. You've been clean for ten months she has no grounds to fire you based off of this. She also has no right to take ten grand from you either." Hotch said clearly angry at this outcome. Just last night he had advised Reid to finish the meeting he was at before the case started. Now because of that he was being fired by someone who saw him. Everything about this situation was wrong they needed Reid on their team. Hotch got up and headed for the door he wasn't just going to let this happen.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked

"To talk to Strauss. She has no grounds for termination. You stay here."

Hotch left the room and went down the hall to speak with Strauss. He didn't even knock on the door he just went in, not caring what she was doing.

"Do you mind I'm busy."

"Actually I do mind. You go behind my back and fire one of my team members without consulting me on it."

"They are my agents just like you are. Who I choose to fire is my business and not yours."

"That agent is one of the brightest minds in the world. Every agency has been fighting over him since he got into the academy and you are just going to let him go. Before Reid was placed on this team our success rate at catching UnSubs was seventy-five percent. Since he has been on this team we not only have gone up to ninety percent success rate, but we have solved cases faster saving more victims in result of that. We use Reid for everything and you are just going to terminate him for having a past drug problem. As I recall you yourself have been to a few AA meetings yourself over the years. How can you sit there and penalise him for something you struggle with?"

"My personal business is none of your business nor do you have any right to speak about it. The fact is that kid has a drug problem whether it is in the past or not he is too much of a risk to keep around. Now I suggest you escort him out of this building before you follow him out that door."

"You have no grounds for termination he can and will fight this."

"He has already been replaced. Your new team member will meet you at the airport in half an hour. I suggest you get your team ready to be there by then. You are dismissed."

"This isn't over."

Hotch left after that and headed back into the conference room. Everyone was talking about how this wasn't right nor fair to do to Reid. After everything he had been through on this team, now he was being fired over doing the right thing and getting clean. He wasn't going to just let this go they had a case to work on, but when he got back he was going to see to it that this was corrected. Hotch walked into the room and everyone's attention turned to him.

"I'm sorry Reid I couldn't get her to change her mind. There is apparently already a new member to the team waiting for us at the airport."

"This is bullshit. How can she just do this to him?" Morgan was furious with this situation and it was getting worse each second that ticked by.

"If there is already another agent waiting for us then she didn't just think this up. Erin must have been thinking about this for a while now." Rossi said

"She told me she found out last night." Reid said

"Maybe she has been looking for a reason to get rid of one of us?" Prentise supplied to the conversation.

"Never the less she has no grounds for termination. Right now we have a serial killer to catch. So Reid I want you to go home and enjoy a couple days off. When this case is over you and I will meet and figure this out. I'm not just going to let this go and I can't imagine that the director has been informed of this. He fought to long and hard to get you into the FBI to just let you go. For right now though let's all head out and focus on this case." Hotch said

They all gathered their things, Reid getting his belongings from his desk and placing them in his messenger bag. They loaded into the elevator and left the building together as a team one last time. Reid had taken the subway to work this morning so he would have to take it back. They all took one last look at each other before saying their goodbyes. Each made sure to hug Reid except for Hotch who gave a hand shake. They also made sure to tell him that they would see him again soon and they would figure this out. They walked off to where the SUV's were leaving just Hotch and Reid standing outside by the front door.

"Spencer I want you to know that you can always call me if you need to talk. I don't want what happened in the last week or so to cause a negative effect on you."

"I know and I promise I won't start using. It's been ten months and I'm not about to backtrack. I'll be fine go find your UnSub I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright be safe."

Reid just gave a nod and watched as Hotch walked away to join the rest of the team in the SUVs. Reid turned to head towards the subway station nearby he couldn't help but think that he would never be on the team again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Six months that's how long it had been since Morgan had seen Reid, since any of them had seen Reid. Six long horrible months they had to put up with his replacement. Six long months since Reid moved back to Vegas to take a job offer, his only job offer he had. Not only did the agency take ten grand from him they put it on record that he was fired due to heroin use. All of the universities and government labs plus the other offers from the ABC agencies refused to hire him. Stating that he was too much of a risk. The only offer that Reid had received was three months after being terminated and that was back in Vegas working for an undercover agency of the FBI. Morgan hated it he rarely got to speak with Reid and if he did it was for a short period of time. When he was under he couldn't make any contact with any of them. Morgan hated every second that Reid was across the country doing God knows what. Morgan wanted to be there with him keeping him safe it was driving him so insane that he was actually thinking about quitting and working alongside Reid. He hated being this far apart from him he hated never knowing if he was going to get that phone call in the middle of the night that Reid was dead.

This new guy they got as Reid's replacement was horrible, could he do the job sure he could. That wasn't the problem the problem was he was arrogant, cocky and worst was the fact that he had an IQ of 197 ten points higher than Reid. He thought he was so much better than Reid and he made sure everyone knew it. Though everyone on the team knew that in a heartbeat Reid would outsmart him. Reid had three doctorates and the new guy only had one. Yes it took him five years to receive it as appose to the seven years. He graduated high school at fourteen and received a full ride scholarship to Yale. Reid was hands down more intelligent and a greater asset to the team then Dr. Marcus Brown would ever be. The thing was with Reid even though he could run circles around anyone he didn't. Reid didn't flaunt his achievements he only mentioned them when asked about it. He didn't act like he was better then everyone and he didn't think he was. To Reid no one was an idiot they were all intelligent in their own way. With Brown it was the opposite everyone was an idiot. There had been quite a few times when he even called Reid an idiot. He had made the mistake many times referring to Reid as the drug addict in front of Morgan. Morgan didn't even miss a beat he just swung back and punched him right in the face. When Hotch had questioned him about it he had told him what Brown had said about Reid. Hotch could understand and sympathise with him, but that didn't mean he could let Morgan assault a member of the team. Hotch had spoken with Brown and told him to watch what he says that he was only temporary and he would never be as good of an agent as Reid is.

As Morgan sat at his desk looking at the mountain of paperwork he couldn't help, but think back to the last two days he saw Reid. Three months after he had been terminated by Strauss.

_Flashback_

_It had been three months since they had found out Reid had been terminated. They still saw Reid, but it wasn't very often as they had to work and go away on cases. The BAU just wasn't the same anymore with Reid not there. They didn't realise how Reid really did keep them together and how much they relied on Reid for his knowledge. It only took two weeks before everyone really started to feel the effects of doing this job without Reid. They all used to vent to him and talk about their problems and Reid would always be more than happy to listen and give advice. He was like their own personal therapist he kept everyone grounded and when Reid needed to talk he would always talk to Morgan. _

_Reid always brought a childlike quality to the team. He seemed to know just when they needed some cheering up he would do physics magic and pull pranks on them. Reid always had a way of making them smile and laugh even after a horrible case. It always amazed them how Reid could still be so full of life after everything he had been through. Reid still had that spark in his eyes it was refreshing. Reid was the youngest he was only twenty-six they all looked out for him he was family to them. Now with him being gone they all felt like a part of them was missing. There was this emptiness that they couldn't fill or move on from._

_To make matters worse the very first case without Reid they had to deal with his replacement. An arrogant, cocky, smug bastard that thought he was better than all of them because he had an IQ of 197. He acted like he was doing them all a favor for being on the team. What got to them was how he talked badly about Reid calling him an idiot, a drug addict, worthless and even weak. This guy was a doctor on top of everything else so he bragged about how he got his doctorate in just five years and graduated high school at fourteen. Said he was so popular and not some loner freak like Reid was. That had been Morgan's breaking point. This guy was too arrogant, too cocky and he was not going to put up with some bastard like him talk badly about Reid. Morgan had lost count of how many times in just three months that he laid into Dr. Brown. _

_The problem was he acted like a know it all but everyone on the team knew that Reid could run circles around this guy. He couldn't read as fast as Reid he read as fast as a normal person. He didn't have an eidetic memory so he didn't know half the things that Reid did. Not to mention Reid had three PHDS and thee BA's to this guy's one PHD. Dr. Brown wasn't fooling any of them to the team there was only one Reid and this guy was not even close to him._

_They had all made a point in going to see Reid as often as they could. Hotch had still been working on a way to get Reid back into the BAU. Even the director had his hands tied, though he did sympathise with Reid he two was a recovering addict. The problem was it really was looked down upon to be an addict and a federal agent. Morgan had gone to visit Reid the most, he had also complained about the new guy the most. There was no denying it that there was something brewing between Morgan and Reid for a good year now. Everyone on the team could tell that they were liking each other more and more as the time went on. In the last year though was when it really became noticeable to not only the team, but to Morgan and Reid themselves._

_It had been a good two weeks since Morgan had been over to see Reid. He felt bad, but work just went crazy with case after case he didn't have time to see him. Morgan was hoping that Reid was in a better mood; recently he had been stressed out, because of his mother's bills and his own. Combined that with three months of no job and an IQ like his, it was bound to drive a person crazy. Morgan had just gotten home they had been on a case for the last five days. He had changed and showered before heading out to go and see Reid. What he didn't expect was to walk into Reid's apartment to find him packing up boxes._

"_Hey Morgan how are you?"_

"_I'm good what's going on man? Why the boxes?"_

"_Oh yeah I was going to call and tell you."_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_I'm moving on Friday."_

"_Moving where?"_

"_Back to Vegas."_

"_Vegas? As in across the country Vegas? On Friday? Its Wednesday night Reid when did you plan on telling any of us?" _

"_I just found out today. I got a job offer for a federal agency that specializes in undercover work."_

"_Undercover work you? They do know who you are right?"_

"_Jeez thanks."_

"_I didn't mean it that way at all Reid. But not even you can try and deny that you doing undercover work really isn't the best idea."_

_Reid let out a sigh and started to pace around his living room. He didn't like this anymore than Morgan did, but he didn't have a choice anymore._

"_I know, I know. There's nothing I can do about it though I have to take this job. I'm living off of credit cards and quickly maxing out. My mom's hospital bills are insanely high plus my own rent. They called four times before, each time I said no today they called and offered me double what my salary was at the BAU. If it was just myself I have to take care of I would have turned it down, but I can't do that to my mom. If I can't play for her hospital bills they will put her in some state ran facility where they will keep her drugged up in a room all day. I can't do that to her."_

_Morgan let out a deep breath. He knew what Reid was saying was the truth. That didn't mean that he had to like it though. Just the thought of Reid being across the country working undercover doing god knows what all alone. Morgan couldn't be there to watch his back and protect him._

"_I understand why you are taking the job, but I don't like it. You'll be across the country working undercover and I won't be there to make sure you're safe. I hate this."_

"_I don't want to be that far way either, but I don't have a choice right now. It's been three months and I still can't believe that I don't work with the BAU anymore. All because I went to a narcotics meeting. It blows my mind, but this is reality I don't have a choice right now."_

_Reid sat down on his couch finally. Morgan stood in the same spot as he had since he entered, but he went over to sit down next to Reid on the couch._

"_Do you even know what kind of undercover work they do?"_

"_Human trafficking, drug trafficking, gun smuggling, blue collar crimes and local gangs."_

"_Ok see that's what I'm talking about out of that list the only thing that doesn't scream dangerous is blue collar crimes. Reid you know I care about you, but how are you going to survive doing this?"_

"_They already told me they would place me where it made sense for me to be there. They're not going to try and pass me off as some major gang leader. I'll probably be doing blue collar crimes, which is far from dangerous. They had been trying to get me since I graduated from the academy. They like that I'm young and with my IQ they could really put me in any type of blue collar crime and it would be believable."_

"_Do you go in alone or with someone else?"_

"_I go in alone and I have a handler that I report back to every so often. We set so many days apart from each meeting when we meet again. Usually it's once a week you meet up with your handler and give him or her the information that you've gathered. If you don't show up they start to look for you."_

"_I don't like this." Morgan whispered_

"_I don't either."_

_Morgan and Reid sat there on the couch for a few minutes in silence. Both choose to ignore the fact that Morgan had his right arm around Reid and Reid had his head against Morgan's shoulder. They stayed that way in silence for a good ten minutes before Morgan broke it._

"_So you all packed?"_

"_Pretty much. They have an apartment for me down there already. They're even taking care of the moving costs. I fly out Friday at noon and start working Monday."_

"_This sucks I only get one more day with you."_

"_I know. The rest of the team doesn't know yet. I didn't want to call while you were on a case. I'm not looking forward to telling them at all."_

"_When do you plan on doing that?"_

"_I should call soon. I'm sure they will want to see me tomorrow before I leave Friday. It's easier to call them then try and tell them in person one by one."_

"_Ya. Do you need help with anything?"_

"_No I'm pretty much packed up. The truck comes tomorrow morning they even hired the movers so I don't even have to lift anything."_

"_Lucky you." Morgan joked_

"_More like lucky you." Reid joked back._

"_Have you eaten?"_

"_Not yet. I know its past eight o'clock, but I've been so busy packing everything up. You wouldn't believe how many boxes it took for all my books."_

"_Oh I would believe it. Why don't I order us some food while you make those phone calls? Chinese sound good?"_

"_Do I get to use a fork?"_

"_Yes I will let you use a fork." Morgan couldn't help but smile as he remembered back when JJ tried to teach him how to use chopsticks. It always amazed Morgan how Reid could be so intelligent and yet simple things seemed impossible for him. Morgan went to dial the number for the Chinese restaurant while Reid went about making the phone calls to the other members of the team. After an hour Reid finally hung up his cell phone for the last time. It had been a hard hour having to retell the members of his family over and over again about how he was leaving Friday morning for Las Vegas. It wasn't easy when it came to JJ and Garcia's phone calls. He loved them like sisters and he didn't want to leave them behind especially his godson Henry. Reid came back into the living room to find that Morgan wasn't there. Reid heard Morgan's voice from outside of his front door. He was on the phone so Reid decided to go back into his bedroom to finish packing his things._

_Morgan had waited until Reid was done talking to Rossi on the phone before he went outside to call him himself. _

"_Rossi."_

"_Hey Rossi."_

"_Morgan I'm assuming you heard that Reid is moving Friday."_

"_Ya I'm here with him right now actually. I think he's on the phone with JJ right now."_

"_This is a terrible situation. Did he tell you where he will be working?"_

"_Ya some undercover unit I don't like this at all."_

"_I don't either I haven't heard from Aaron yet, but I would imagine he isn't happy about this either."_

"_Hotch is going to freak out. The last person in the world that should be in an undercover unit is Reid. He thinks they will just have him doing blue collar crimes so maybe it won't be that bad."_

"_Hopefully, but I think the director of the unit isn't telling him the whole truth."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Reid's twenty-six he's young and he can even look younger than he is. The unit works with human trafficking, putting agents undercover as strippers and prostitutes. Reid's young and pretty it wouldn't surprise me if he was put more in those operations then some accountant committing fraud."_

"_I can't even think about that. I don't want to think about what could happen to him when no one is there to protect him."_

"_Hopefully we can do something about this."_

"_I hope so, but the reason I called I was wondering if you were in a party planning mood."_

"_Going away party?"_

"_Ya I thought maybe it would be a good idea. He leaves Friday morning I don't know if you can get something together for tomorrow."_

"_I can work something up. How about we all get together at my place tomorrow say around five. We can do dinner and have some fun before he leaves."_

"_Sounds good I'll keep him in the dark about it. I'll just tell him I have to get something from your place or something."_

"_Alright I'll make the calls and I'll see you both tomorrow."_

"_Okay see you then Rossi."_

"_Have a good night."_

"_You to."_

_As Morgan hung up his cell phone a car pulled up and Morgan knew it was their food. After paying the man he walked back into the house to see that Reid wasn't in the living room._

"_Hey pretty boy food is here."_

_Morgan went and put the food on the kitchen counter as Reid came out of the bedroom to help get the plates out. After they got their food they went into the living room to eat. As they ate they talked about the last case that the team had been on. It felt nice to be able to talk about the case to Reid. Morgan didn't realise how much he missed being around Reid and just the fact that he could literally tell him anything and Reid wouldn't judge. He would just sit there and take it all in before giving Morgan his thoughts and opinions on the situation. Morgan had been complaining to Reid a lot about Brown. He told Reid all the shit that he says about him and how he is so arrogant and how frustrating it was. Reid just simply told him that that's a part of life having to deal with difficult people. That Brown didn't know him and his assumptions where what most people thought about him before even meeting him._

_It was nearing eleven at night and Morgan and Reid were now sitting on the couch very close to each other. Reid was drinking a glass of wine and Morgan had a beer in his hands. They had been just talking about everything and anything, except for what they really wanted to talk about. Finally Morgan couldn't take it anymore so he placed his beer down on the table next to Reid's glass of wine._

"_Spencer I want to apologize."_

"_For what?"_

"_For this"_

_Morgan leaned in and gently placed his lips against Reid's soft lips. It took Reid's mind a moment to even realise what was going on. Reid pushed back taking the kiss for all it's worth. When he felt Morgan's tongue lick his lips he was more than happy to open his mouth for him. Reid didn't even fight for dominance he let Morgan have it. When they finally broke apart for some much needed air Reid couldn't help but smile._

"_I'm sorry." Morgan said_

"_Why do you keep saying that?"_

"_You must have a lot on your mind and with everything that happened."_

"_So you were just kissing me for sport?"_

"_No I like you I have for the longest time."_

_Reid let a confident smirk play on his lips as he moved to straddle Morgan's lap._

"_Good now shut up"_

_Reid didn't even let Morgan comment before he pushed his lips back to his. This kiss was different it was passionate and even more intense then the first one. Morgan brought his hands up to the side of Reid's face to bring him even closer. Reid moved his hips grinding down onto Morgan's crotch causing Morgan to moan into Reid's mouth. Morgan was even more encouraged now that he knew Reid wanted this just as much as he did. Morgan moved his hands from Reid's face to work on his clothing. He started to undo the buttons on Reid's shirt. Reid took Morgan's lead and started to pull Morgan's t-shirt up over his head. Once Morgan's shirt was off Reid couldn't resist roaming his hands over his body. Morgan got Reid's shirt off and wasn't about to wait any longer. He put his hands on the bottom of Reid's ass and started to get up off the couch. Reid wrapped his legs around Morgan's waist as he walked them into the bedroom. Never did they stop kissing. Morgan gently laid Reid down on the bed as he felt Reid's hands working on getting his belt undone. Morgan did quick work with Reid's pants and soon enough they were both naked. Reid couldn't help to stop kissing Morgan to look at his hard on._

"_You like what you see pretty boy."_

"_Almost as much as I like what I'm going to feel."_

"_Oh you have a dirty mouth Dr. Spencer Reid."_

"_You have not seen what my mouth is capable of… yet."_

_Reid put his hand on Morgan's stomach pushing up so he was standing on the floor next to the bed. Reid stayed sitting on the bed but was now on the edge it gave him the perfect height for his plan. He began to kiss his way down Morgan's toned stomach slowly getting to his prize. Reid slowly licked the tip of Morgan's hard on loving the sweet taste now on his tongue. Slowly Reid licked all along Morgan's shaft before slowly working his way down Morgan's hard on in his mouth. Morgan couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth as he watched Reid take him in his mouth. Morgan was big he knew that each of his previous sexual partners were never able to take him all. He was close to eleven in a half inches long it was not something easily done. So he couldn't help the amazement he had as he watched Reid slowly take him all the way down to his balls. _

"_Oh my god fuck."_

_Morgan laced his right hand through Reid's hair. He didn't move Reid's head he just placed a hand against it. When Reid looked up at him while sucking his hard on Morgan thought for sure he was going to explode. _

"_You keep doing that and you'll make me cum."_

_Reid pulled his head off but continued to lick at Morgan's tip._

"_What's so wrong with that?"_

"_Because I want to cum inside of your sweet little ass."_

"_It won't take me long to get you hard again."_

_With that Reid took Morgan all the way in again. Morgan didn't care anymore it all felt too damn good to get Reid to stop. Plus if he wanted to make him cum more than once he was never going to complain. Morgan couldn't hold out any longer with a few more sucks from Reid Morgan cam hard in Reid's mouth. Reid was more than happy to swallow what Morgan had given him. Once what was in his mouth was gone Reid pulled back but made sure to lick at Morgan's tip for any left over. Morgan couldn't help the shudder that shook his body._

"_You are not as innocent as I thought you were."_

"_Not my fault you all made the assumption that I haven't done anything. Now do you want to stand there and ask me questions or do you want to fuck me?"_

"_Are you always this demanding?"_

"_Only when I've been kept waiting for a year."_

"_Maybe you should have made the first move then."_

"_I knew you had some things to work out so I waited. Now you didn't answer my question."_

_Morgan leaned down and put his right hand on Reid's chest as he pushed him down onto the bed. Morgan crawled over top of Reid before speaking._

"_Oh I'm gonna fuck you all night long. Then tomorrow after I let you nap I'm gonna do it all over again until it's time to drive your sore ass to the airport."_

"_Mmm looking forward to it."_

_Morgan planted his lips onto Reid's as he moved his hand over Reid's body. After a good ten minutes Morgan was more than ready to screw Reid's brains out._

"_Where's your stuff?"_

"_Top drawer next to the bed."_

_Morgan got up off Reid to get the lube from the drawer in the stand next to the bed. He turned his attention back to Reid._

"_Spread your legs for me baby."_

_Reid was on his back and he did as Morgan requested he opened his legs so Morgan could prepare him. Morgan put some lube on three of his fingers and slowly he crawled back up to Reid's mouth and began kissing him as he inserted the first finger. Reid gave a small groan at the feeling of Morgan's finger moving inside of him. After a few minutes Morgan added a second and then a third. Morgan was looking for that bundle of nerves that would send Reid over the edge. A deep moan from Reid let him knew that he had it._

"_You ready for me baby?"_

"_God yes. Fuck me."_

_Morgan pulled his fingers out of Reid. He slicked up his hard on before he placed it at Reid's entrance. Slowly he pushed inside of Reid's tight hole. It was like heaven. It was warm and tight and Morgan never wanted to leave this moment. Once he was completely inside of Reid he didn't move so Reid could get use to the feeling. Morgan put his forehead against Reid's forehead before speaking._

"_So fucking tight."_

"_You feel so good."_

_Slowly Morgan pulled out and once he was all the way out he pushed back in all the way. Reid let out a moan as he felt Morgan push all the way back inside of him. Morgan started out slow but then his pace quickened. Reid wrapped his legs around Morgan's waist allowing Morgan to push even deeper inside of Reid. Each thrust Morgan kept hitting Reid's prostate. The sounds that Reid was making, was enough to push Morgan over the edge._

"_Mmm harder"_

_Morgan gave a deep moan he couldn't believe how hot Reid was right now. He had been with a lot of women and a few men never in his life had he ever felt this turned on. It was like Reid was some kind of drug and Morgan could get high all day long and not even care. Morgan couldn't hold back anymore he let go all of his control. He pounded into Reid with everything he had. He snaked a hand to stroke Reid's dripping hard on. Reid couldn't keep control anymore either he was moaning and as he cam he screamed Derek's name. Morgan didn't last anymore with the new increased tightness from Reid's orgasm. Morgan pushed in all the way and emptied himself deep inside of Reid. Morgan screamed Reid's name as he cam. Morgan didn't pull out right away. He placed his forehead against Reid's and tried to catch his breath. He couldn't believe how amazing that just felt. Never had he ever been with someone that felt that intense. Reid unwrapped his legs from Morgan's waist as Morgan rolled off from him and collapsed right next to him. _

"_Wow"_

_Morgan couldn't help but let out a laugh._

"_What's wrong did I screw your brains out pretty boy?"_

"_I think you might have."_

"_I'll have to remember that the next time you go on one of your rants."_

"_I don't think the team would appreciate us having sex on the conference table."_

"_I bet Garcia would."_

_Both had to laugh at that. When Reid thought about it he couldn't say that Morgan wasn't truthful. Garcia would go crazy just trying to find a way to watch them together. Reid made himself push the depression that was creeping up him at the thought that he would be leaving them all in less than two days. He wanted to spend what little time he had left enjoying every second of it with them. More specifically with Morgan preferably naked._

"_You want to spend the night?"_

"_Are you kidding me? I'm not going anywhere until I drop you off at the airport Friday. You and me are going to spend all day together tomorrow."_

"_Can we spend it all day in bed?"_

"_Yes we can."_

"_Well then do you want to join me for a bath."_

_Reid said with a smirk as he got up off the bed and headed out towards his bathroom. Morgan couldn't believe it. It was like Reid was a secret sex addict and Morgan loved it. Morgan heard the water running and he got up off the bed and headed into the bathroom. Morgan had always loved the bathroom that came with the house. It had a huge corner tub in it that was more than big enough for the both of them. Reid made sure the water was nice and hot for them. Once the tub was full Morgan got in first so he could put Reid in front of him. This would let Morgan wrap his arms around Reid and hold him close. It wasn't very often Morgan had companionship. Sure he got laid a lot, but he usually would just leave the girls place right after or she would leave his. He didn't do the cuddling thing or the sweet romantic thing. With his job he didn't have the time to find someone who would understand what it was like. He had to leave at a moment's notice. Whether that was; during the day, middle of the night or right in the middle of a fancy restaurant. So sitting in a hot bath with the man that he has loved for the last year in his arms was like heaven. Reid knew what this job was like. He knew what it was like to have to leave whenever you got that phone call regardless of what you were doing. As bad as it sounded Morgan had to admit for the first time he was glad they didn't work together. It meant that they wouldn't have to hide their relationship from everyone. The bad part was that Reid would be across the country doing god knows what. Morgan hated the thought of not being there to protect Reid. He knew he didn't like being protected, but Morgan also knew that sometimes Reid did need protecting. He wasn't a fighter and there was nothing wrong with that. Reid was one of the best minds in the twenty first century. He didn't need to be able to beat people up he was able to get himself out of most situations with his words and mind. It was those few situations where that didn't work that he needed protecting. When Reid had no choice, but to fight was when he needed someone there for him. Morgan wished he could be a little more like Reid. He wished he could talk an unstable UnSub down instead of having to shoot him. Reid was able to do things that no one on the team could do and the fact that they had lost him was felt all over the team. _

"_And people say I think too much." Reid said_

"_What?"_

"_You you're sitting here in a hot bath and all I can hear is you thinking." _

_Morgan let out a sigh._

"_I'm just thinking how much it sucks that we finally do this and you leave Friday."_

"_I know, but at least we got to do this. Plus I can always visit on my time off and we can talk on the phone. Who knows you might end up in Vegas at some point."_

"_Ya I know but I can't help that I want you all to myself."_

"_What if… what if I have to do something while I'm undercover?"_

"_Something like you needed to sleep with someone?"_

"_Ya"_

_Morgan didn't even want to think about this. He didn't want to think about the man he loves with everything in him sleeping with other men. He also knew that it could happen depending on what his operation was he might have to do things with other men._

"_Ok how about this. We don't call this a relationship right now. When we are together it's just the two of us and when we can't be then we can't hold anything against the other person. Sound fair?"_

"_It sounds fair. I don't want it to be like that I wish I didn't have to leave, but that's not going to happen right now. So for now until that can happen I think it's the best way to go. At least this way no one can feel betrayed."_

"_Good now with what little time we have left we are going to enjoy every minute of it."_

"_How do you plan on doing that?"_

"_By making sure you won't be able to walk straight for a month."_

"_Hm looking forward to it."_

_End Flashback_

That's exactly what they did for the little over a day they had together. After the bath they had slept together once more before getting some sleep. That morning they had done it again, got something to eat, finished packing what little Reid had left, then slept with each other four more times before going to Rossi's for Reid's surprise going away party. Reid was surprised and glad that he could see everyone before he had to leave. They all wished him luck, but it was obvious none of them wanted him to go. It wasn't that he had to leave for work they all understood that. It was more of what the work was that they didn't like. When someone said undercover work the first person you think of would not be Reid. He would be the last person you would think of for undercover work. However, there was nothing any of them could do for him. Both Hotch and Rossi had suggested that they could use some of their contacts to help him get a job but Reid always turned them down. He was never good with handouts and even though that wasn't what they had meant by it to Reid it was the same thing. He didn't know how to accept help from people even if they were his family. He would have hated knowing he got some job only, because one of them had called and gotten it for him.

Once the party was over and all the goodbyes had been said Morgan and Reid headed over to Morgan's place. The moving truck had come to Reid's so he didn't have anything left in his apartment. His luggage had been in the back of Morgan's truck for tomorrow. Once Reid got there he told Morgan he was going to take a shower and Morgan said he would join him in a moment. While Reid was in the shower Morgan made quick work on getting the bedroom all set up before joining Reid in the shower. When they got out Reid walked into the bedroom to see that candles had been lit and rose pedals were on the bed and floor. Morgan came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Reid's waist. He was never the romantic kind of guy, but when he wanted to he could blow a person away. Reid couldn't help but blush at the sight in front of him. They spent the remaining hours they had making love and cuddling up with each other. Neither of them slept they didn't want to miss a single minute of what little time they had left. Once morning came and it was time to go Morgan drove Reid to the airport and waited with him until he boarded the plane. As he saw the plane taking off Morgan could have sworn he felt his heart shatter. The last two days had been amazing and he never wanted it to stop. If he could he would have figured out how to freeze time just so they could stay in those moments forever.

Now six months later and he had yet to hear very much from Reid. Every now and then he would get a phone call, but he hadn't heard from Reid in the last three weeks. He had been on an operation practically right away when he got back to Vegas. It lasted three weeks. Reid had told him all about it when it was over, now Morgan suspected that he was on another one and had been for almost five months. When Reid did call he didn't ever say anything about his job and sometimes he talked in secret like someone else was in the room. Morgan didn't know what the operation was, but it seemed like it was never ending. They had made a silence promise that they would call each other after Reid was done an operation. This way Morgan knew he was safe and alright. He had never gone this long though without speaking to Reid. Three months of not knowing if he was alive or dead and that unknown was taking a toll on him. Everyone could see that Morgan was having difficulties dealing with the uncertainties. He was more easily annoyed with people, never victims but suspects and UnSubs. Even with the team on the occasion. He would go out but not as often and he never talked about how he was with a girl the night before. When Reid left all of a sudden so did the hot dates and one night stands. Morgan knew that he could sleep with someone else, but just the thought of that person not being Reid he didn't want to. He knew that it wouldn't feel as good as it does with Reid. Even after all the times they had sex before Reid left it never got boring or simmered. That intensity was still there full force and Morgan didn't think it would be going away.

Morgan was dragged out of his thoughts as he saw JJ coming down into the bullpen.

"We have a case."

"Where is it this time?" Emily asked

"Las Vegas."

_A/N: Alright so I just wanted to say that not a lot of my readers seem to be interested in Blue Moon. I just wanted to take this time to let my readers know that it's not your traditional werewolf story. There is no going out hunting and that type of thing. It's just like my other stories but they aren't human. There's a serial killer and Reid has a stalker. Morgan is straight and he might end up with JJ. Reid is gay and he ends up dating Hotch. I put up the second chapter it's more of a crime chapter the story will be good and it' not the normal werewolf story that Fanfic usually has. So give it a try it's got some good things in it to come._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright I am taking a lot of heat from a review I made to CrimMindReid's story Gideon's Return. Let me make this very clear to those of you that have read that story. The first chapter she put up I knew I read the story I sent her a private message she didn't reply. Second chapter came up that was when I sent in the review to get her attention. She sent me a message say all this crap about me and how she didn't steal the story. I then told her that I read the story over a year ago by a different user. I told her that she can't go around claiming something is hers when it isn't. She said that she had the story for a few months now she had been working on it that she put it up on this account. She said she has other stories etc. I told her that her profile was only created a few days ago and that it stated in the profile that she had never had an account before that her friend got her to sign up a few months ago. This story I read over a year ago. I told her that and called her out on the profile she didn't comment instead she said she can use other people's ideas to write a story. I told her that you can't take a whole story and I even told her that I knew how it ended. She told me to tell her and I did after that she refused to comment on it further and even blocked me from messaging back.**

**Now I'm being called a horrible person and how I'm jealous and I just want her story to come down so I can put up a story just like it at take all the fame for it. For those of you that follow my stories I think that in itself is ridiculous. Never have I ever put Frank in a story nor have I done one where Gideon appears back. Out of nineteen stories the only one with Gideon in it is one of them. I don't go around calling people thieves and I don't give bad reviews. This is the first time and I did it knowing 100% that the story was not hers and when I called her out on it she couldn't stop lying. She changed what she told me three different times. Innocent people don't do that. Believe what you want, but that's what happened.**

Chapter 3

They all sat there in the conference room as JJ went over the new case. Morgan was excited that they were going to Vegas he was hoping that he might be able to see Reid. He hadn't seen Reid in six months and he was dying to see him, to wrap his arms around him and kiss him.

"So we have six victims three men and three females. All were raped and murdered three months apart. Now at first the local police thought they weren't related. All the victims came from a different background, different jobs, and even different nationalities. It wasn't until the fourth murder that they started to connect them based on the COD. All of them had their throats slashed as well as multiple stab wounds all done by the same knife. All the victims had been last seen at one bar called The Velvet Room. The locals believe that they were all taken from there, but they haven't interviewed anyone at the bar." JJ said

"Why the hell not?" Morgan asked

"The bar is owned by the red dragon cartel. It's the most powerful cartel in Las Vegas. That alone is enough of a reason for the locals to not want to go in. However, the lead detective, Detective Barlow has been told by the Chief of Police to not go in there. He believes that another agency has someone on the inside and they don't want to risk anything disturbing that investigation."

"Then why are they calling us in?" Dr. Brown asked

"Chief of Police wants these murders to stop and he wants this cartel to go down. He believes that with the FBI we might be better able to get a joint operation. He's hoping they won't be able to say no to us."

"So we must out rank them." Rossi said.

"The Chief of Police doesn't know what agency has the investigation right now. He said if he had to pick it would be the undercover unit, the same one Reid is in."

"Maybe we can call him he might know something about this." Hotch said

"I haven't heard from him in three months. That always means he's undercover. If I call he won't answer." Morgan said

"Alright wheels up in twenty let's get there and see what we can dig out. JJ I want you to try and get a hold of the undercover unit and see if we can meet about this case." Hotch said

"I'll get us a meeting. If nothing else maybe we will be able to find out where Reid is."

"I'll settle for knowing he's alive and alright for now." Morgan said

"He's alive Morgan if he wasn't I would have been told by now." Hotch said

Hotch had stayed as Reid's next of kin they would have notified him if something happened to Reid. Thankfully nothing had happened to Reid while he had been in that unit and Hotch was thankful for that miracle every day. They all gathered their things and headed out for the jet. Once on the jet they spoke about possible leads and motives for the killings. No one wanted to think about the odds that Reid could very well be the one on the inside of the cartel. JJ was on the phone with the director of the undercover unit to try and set up a meeting. It took some time, but she finally got him to agree to a meeting when they reach Vegas. So when the plane landed they went their first before they headed into the station.

After checking their guns in at the entrance they headed into the conference room to meet with the director.

"Hello I'm Director Don Richard. What can I help you all with?"

"I'm Agent Hotchner, this is Agent Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Dr. Brown and you've already spoken with Agent Jareau. We work for the FBI BAU; we were brought onto the murder investigation that has been revolving around The Velvet Room."

"Ah profilers. I'm assuming the Chief of Police had informed you that we had a man working on the inside."

"Yes, but he didn't say who it was."

"That's, because only a handful of people in my department know who is working on the case. It's safer that way with this cartel."

"We understand that the identity of your agent is important for you to keep quiet over. However, we do need to investigate these murders so we need to come to some sort of arrangement over this." Hotch said

"My Agent has been keeping me informed on these murders. He connected it right away from the second victim. I understand that you have the need to find this killer; however, I am very close to bringing down this cartel. I can't let your investigation hinder that."

"We aren't looking to disrupt your investigation or to put your agent in danger. Perhaps we can work together on this though. We are profilers and have resources that you do not have. We may be able to help each other out."

"I don't tend to do joint investigations for it can lead to leaks and deadly consequences for my agent. However, I think in this situation that won't be a problem. I have been working on this cartel for years and every time it falls through. So when these murders started to happen I placed an agent in the bar. For the last five months he has been working his way to the leader of the cartel. Now he is close to the leader and his underlings. With him being in the bar working he has the ability to be around all the members as they come in as well as their customers. I am certain as is he that the killer is within the cartel either as a customer or a new comer."

"Who's the agent?" Rossi couldn't help but ask.

"Agent Reid."

"As in our Reid?" JJ asked

"Yes this is why a joint investigation with you all, I won't have to worry about a leak. He was perfect to place in the bar. He's submissive, non-intimidating, he remembers everything he reads or hears so there is no paper that could be linked back to him. Most importantly he's a drug addict. He was perfect to place in the cartel."

"Reid's not a drug addict." Morgan said instantly.

"He is a drug addict he was addicted to dilaudid. So placing him in an environment with a cartel that sells drugs, weapons, and people it was easier with him having a drug tolerance."

"He's been clean for sixteen months." Emily said

"Not anymore. The very first night he worked in the bar the leader, David Rosco would have shot him up with heroin as a welcome gift. For the last five months Reid would have been doing heroin with them. That's why I sent him in; because of his tolerance it was more believable that he was a drug addict than someone who had never done it before."

"Did you inform him of this before you put him in this investigation?" Hotch asked

"He knew what the cartel was about when I had informed him that he would be going undercover in the bar."

"That didn't answer the question." Morgan said getting more pissed as the seconds ticked by.

"No I didn't inform him that he would have to be doing drugs. He should have figured that out when I told him about the cartel."

"You knew he was clean for over a year and yet you just threw all that work away for nothing." Emily said

"This cartel is far from nothing. If it means that I have to sacrifice an agent from his sobriety than I will. This cartel is Las Vegas' most powerful and deadly cartel with them being taken down Las Vegas crime rate will go down sixty percent. Now you can either help me with this or you can go back to Quantico it's your choice."

"We want full disclosure as well as access to Agent Reid. Otherwise we will go above your head and shut down your investigation while we work on catching a serial killer." Hotch said

"You don't have the authority to shut this investigation down."

"The FBI out ranks your unit. I will shut you down if you interfere on an open investigation especially when it is over a serial killer. So you decided which option you would prefer."

"Fine, but he does not break cover. You want to see him then you go undercover to the bar. No badges, no guns nothing that would even suggest that you are in law enforcement."

"Done. Now what do you have so far" Hotch said

"Alright Rosco is the leader of the cartel. He is heavily protected by not only his men, but the law enforcement that he has in his back pocket. I'm not talking just officers, I mean lawyers, judges, even some agents from various agencies. He is the supplier for all the heroin in Las Vegas, but it's not just your run of the mill heroin it's brown heroin. It's the most addictive and hardest to quit. You can't go cold turkey on it you have to slowly cut down the amount until its low enough that you can go through the withdrawals safely. There are literally only a handful of people that have been able to say they quit brown heroin. Most people die from the withdrawals, they think it's just like every other drug and they go cold turkey. We have nothing on this man, nothing at all. It's why we sent Reid in. He comes off as someone that people can just talk to. Which so far it has worked. Rosco has been talking to Reid about how good the drugs are selling and how he has new shipments coming in. Reid has been doing his job and he's done it very well. He's gotten information about past shipments and the future plans for the cartel where drugs and human trafficking are concerned. The problem is we have nothing to pin all this on Rosco. If we can get something on him that will stick and find the right judge then we can cripple the cartel. Reid has been working on getting information on a multiple bank accounts. I've been told that you have an analysts with some very amazing talents."

"We do; she's the best." Morgan said

"If we can get the numbers of the bank accounts from Reid we can hit them where it hurts. We can take their money from the accounts, bankrupt them completely. From there we can start doing the arrests of the top dogs. If your analysts can hack into their accounts and find dirt on Rosco than we can eliminate them completely."

"We can have her start working on it right away. As well we will be looking for our UnSub. Is Reid always at the bar?" Hotch asked

"He is at night. Most of the time during the day he is with Rosco."

"What is he doing with Rosco?" Morgan asked

"Whatever he is told to do."

"What does that mean?" Rossi asked

"It means he does his job regardless of what is required of him."

"Who cares what he does during the day. He's a drug addict it doesn't matter." Dr. Brown said

"Shut your God damn mouth." Morgan said as he was about to get in Brown's face. Rossi stepped in front of him so Morgan wouldn't hit Brown.

"Relax Morgan now is not the time for this." Rossi said

"I want all the files you have on this cartel. I'll have my analyst work on finding everything she can. In the meantime Brown go to the station and start working on the profile for this UnSub and speak with Detective Barlow and fill him in on the situation. JJ I want you to get control of the press I don't want it to get out that we have a serial killer. Let them know that these murders are not connected and the local police are working on solving the cases. I don't want the cartel to start looking at their own men. If they feel like the police are getting close to them; they could start eliminating threats from within. Reid has only been there for five months he's still very much a little fish. If they think there is a leak within they could start with Reid. The rest of us will go over the files and see if we can find something on Rosco. Director is there a judge that we could use for the warrants?"

"I haven't found one. They are either in Rosco's back pocket or too afraid to step up against them."

"I'll get Garcia to look around and see if she can find one." Morgan suggested.

"Good Morgan you go call her and fill her in. Come tonight all of us with the exception of Brown will go to the bar."

"You guys will need to dress the part. You need to be casual, but still look like you're going out, and girls you need to be dressed as sexy as you can be. The men in this bar, when they bring a woman in they are their dates so you'll have to pair up and act the part."

"We can play the part."

"Alright you can set your things up in here I'll go and get the files."

The director left the agents alone in the conference room while he went and retrieved the files. He had heard of the BAU and he knew from Reid that they were a team to be reckoned with. He was comfortable with letting them join in on the investigation. He did need fresh eyes and he knew for a fact that they wouldn't leak any information.

The team turned towards each other, no one knew what to say. They just found out that Reid one of their family members was addict to brown heroin. They hadn't even heard of brown heroin until now.

"He's coming home after this. I don't care what he says." Morgan said

"I agree and he's getting sober." JJ said

"I don't think he will have a problem with getting clean. I can't imagine that Reid wants to be doing this. The only reason he took this job was, because he has to care for his mother. If he didn't than he wouldn't have agreed to this." Rossi said

"There's gotta be something we can do. This whole thing still doesn't make sense to me. Why would Strauss fire him for past drug use? Why would the director let it happen after all the work he did to get Reid to agree to stay in the FBI once Gideon left?" Emily said

"It doesn't make sense something is going on and I'm starting to believe that there is an ulterior motive." Hotch said

"Like what? The guy is just some stupid drug addict. It was only a matter of time before someone did something." Brown said

"Brown get to the station before Morgan kills you." Hotch said

"It's Dr. Brown." He said as he made his way out of the room. Once he was gone Morgan turned to Hotch.

"What could the bureau gain by Reid not being there though?"

"I'm not sure, but it's weird that when Reid was in the FBI every agency and government lab was chasing after him. The second he got release they stopped. I can understand a few dropping out due to the reason why he was terminated, but for all of them. They didn't even ask for an interview to discuss his drug use. They just completely dismissed him."

"All but this one." Rossi said

"Alright but that still doesn't answer why." Emily said

"Reid told me that this unit has been asking for him since he was terminated. The only reason he agreed finally was because he couldn't wait any longer for something else. Plus they offered him double of what he was making in the BAU." Morgan said

"Right now we can't think about that. We need to do what we can to try and get this wrapped up so we can get Reid back home." Rossi said

The director came back into the room with a few boxes that held all the information that they had on the cartel. The team spent the day going through everything and trying to come up with some sort of plan. Morgan had called Garcia to work on things on her end and so far she hadn't come up with much that would put Rosco in jail. She did confirm that if she had the bank accounts she could hack into them and cipher off their funds. When it was seven o'clock they decided they would get something to eat and then head over to the hotel so they could get changed and ready to go.

They had decided that Emily and Hotch would be a couple and JJ and Morgan would be one. Rossi would simply be their friend looking for a date. They had all agreed that Rossi would look too old for the girls to be dating. Once they were done eating they went back to the hotel to get dressed and situated. They had to leave all badges and guns behind only going in to a bar owned by the cartels with nothing on them. The men all wore jeans, Rossi and Hotch wore a button down shirt but no tie and Morgan wore just a normal T-shirt. JJ got ready and put on a tight little dress that she had borrowed from the undercover unit's wardrobe. Emily had put on tight faux leather pants and a tight bulging neck line top so her boobs were out for show. They did their hair and make-up and once they were done they put on their stiletto shoes and headed down to the lobby to meet the boys. When they walked into the lobby the three men couldn't help but notice how good looking they were.

"Damn you girls clean up nice." Morgan said

"Ya just remember where your hands are tonight." Emily said

"Hey we gotta play the part hot stuff." Morgan said

"But we will be respectful." Hotch said

"I'm just hoping that we don't have to fight anyone, because in this outfit I don't think I'll be able to move too much." JJ said

"We'll keep you safe, besides I don't think we'll have to worry about fighting anyone." Rossi said

"Let's head out and get this over with." Hotch said

"Oh jeez thanks." Emily said

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"Sure sure I'll remember that when you go to give me a goodnight kiss." Emily joked

"Alright you two let's head out before you start to fight." Rossi said

"Are we going in one car?" JJ asked

"I think that would be a good idea. This way it looks like we are all together going out for an evening." Morgan said

"I'll drive." Hotch said

The five of them headed out the door and got into a black sedan that the unit had let them use for tonight. They were all in agreement that a black SUV would look too much like a law enforcement vehicle. They all pilled in and took off for the bar. Once there they got into character; Morgan and Hotch put their arm around their date and headed to the door. Once inside they took in their surroundings. The bar was high end and looked very posh. The tables were made of Maplewood with plush chairs, the walls all held booths that wrapped around a table and plenty of room for couples to get close to each other. The bar was beautiful it had a marble counter top with fine lighting so each liquor bottle was lit up to see. They decided to sit in a booth so they could be close enough to talk to each other and still be able to see the rest of the bar.

Once seated they waited for someone to come over to serve them. The bar was fairly busy so they didn't mind waiting. Sure enough they saw Reid walking over to the bar. He was wearing tight faded ripped jeans that looked really good on him, he wore a tighter fitting t-shirt than he normally would wear and black combat boots. He didn't have anything covering his arms so if he got closer they would be able to see if he had been shooting up or not. His hair was still the same color and it was styled like he had just gotten out of bed. Morgan couldn't help the fact that he looked so sexy right now. They all sat in the booth Rossi was in the middle; Morgan and JJ were on his left with Hotch and Emily on his right. The girls were cuddled up against who their dates were and they were all trying to ignore how awkward this was. Reid looked over and saw them sitting down at the table. Reid knew it would only be a matter of time before they would show up with the serial killer. Reid let out a breath as he headed over to the table with a small smile on his face.

"Welcome ya'll what can I get for ya?" Reid said in a southern accent. It was well known that Rosco had a weak spot for a southern accent. If the team was surprised by it they didn't show it. Though he did know that they all took notice of his arms, more specifically the needle marks all over them as well as the bruising in spots.

"This is a nice place. We heard about it the other night thought we would try it out." Rossi said.

"It's a great place to go if you want to get away." Reid said

"Do you have any specials?" Emily asked

"Well its Thursday which means it's ladies night. So drinks for the lovely ladies are two bucks each. It's also going to get very busy in the next hour as the DJ will be here."

"Sweet cheap drinks and music. I'm gonna make you dance tonight baby." JJ said to Morgan.

"You know I love to dance sweet thang." Morgan said with a smile

"I'll have a brandy." Rossi said

"I'll have a Rum and coke with ice and this one will have a martini extra dry with extra olives." Hotch said

"I'll have a beer and this hot thang will have a glass of white wine."

"I'll be right back."

Reid walked away and went over to the bar.

"Did you see his arms?" JJ said

"He's shooting up a lot if his arms are anything to go by. Not to mention the bruising." Rossi said

"Withdrawals are going to be horrible. He might not be able to do it without going to some sort of hospital for it." Emily said

"He won't go to a hospital you know that. I can stay with him and help him through this." Morgan said

"We can figure this all out when this is over." Hotch said

Reid came back with the drinks on a tray and placed them down to the rightful owner.

"So are ya'll visiting the city?"

"No we live here. We were just tired of the same bars and clubs all the time." Morgan said

"So how did ya'll hear about us?"

"A friend of mine had been here a few weeks ago. He said it was good and that I should check it out." Hotch answered

"Well I hope ya'll have a good time tonight." Reid went to walk away when Morgan grabbed his hand gently and they couldn't deny how good it felt to touch each other again. Reid looked into Morgan's eyes as he spoke.

"What's your name so we don't call you, hey you all night."

"It's Adam."

"Nice to meet you Adam."

"Let me know if ya'll need anything else."

Reid smiled and headed over to another table and did his best not to go back over to the table and hide with his friends. Over the course of the night they had ordered more drinks, but not enough to make them drunk. It was nearing midnight when Reid came over with another refill for them. He turned to Hotch before he spoke.

"Be careful of the coaster they tend to stick together so don't be surprised if there is more than one." Reid smiled and then walked away.

Hotch waited a few minutes before he moved his drink off the coasters so he could split them apart. Inside was a tiny piece of paper that Hotch carefully slipped into his pocket. They watched as a man came from a room off the side of the bar and headed over to Reid. He was a built man with short brown hair, and was easily the size of Morgan. They knew that this was Rosco from the pictures that they saw of him in the files. He walked over to Reid and put his arms around him and pulled him into a rough kiss. They could tell that Rosco was very much a dominate and he was clearly not shy about letting people know who belonged to him. They saw Rosco run a small baggie down the side of Reid's face and they could see that it was brown powder, no doubt the heroin. He slipped it into Reid's back pocket. It took everything in Morgan not to get up and beat the living hell out of Rosco and taking Reid away from all of this. They saw the two exchanging words and then they headed over to their table. Reid wore a smile on his face as he spoke.

"This is the owner of this lovely bar David Rosco."

"It's nice to meet you. Adam here tells me this is your first evening here. It's always a pleasure to meet new customers. Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"We are very much so. This bar is beautiful." Emily said as she hung over Hotch. She had one leg over his and kept her head by his neck. Hotch had a hand on her thigh. JJ was sitting in Morgan's lap and he wore a huge smile on his face as he kept his hand very close to the bottom of her dress.

"I've worked very hard to make it look like this. The hard work pays off when beautiful women like yourself come in."

Emily and JJ just smile to his comment.

"You keep talking like that you're gonna make me jealous." Reid said with a smile. Rosco went and put his arms around him from behind in a possessive manner.

"You know you're the only one I want baby."

"You're too kind."

"And that accent of yours is enough to drive me up the wall."

"I know; it helps when I get into trouble."

"Lucky for you it's not often I have to punish you."

"I'm fairly sure this isn't a conversation they want to hear." Reid said jokingly.

Though truth was he didn't want them to hear this, especially Morgan.

"Since when are you shy baby."

"Since there are strangers in front of us. Any ways that is not the reason I brought you over here."

"Why did you bring me over?"

"This is Derek, he's looking for a job. He says he's a bouncer."

"Oh really I'm looking for a bouncer."

"Really?" Morgan asked

"Well this place is getting busier every week especially on weekends. Plus with these new murders happening I thought a little extra protection couldn't hurt."

"Ya we heard about those murders. It's a sad thing. I saw on the news some press conference that they weren't actually connected which is a good thing." Morgan said trying to sound casual.

"Yes it's tragic that those poor people lost their lives. The murders aren't connected which ease some of my customer's ill content, but an extra set of muscles I think would ease them more."

"Well I think it's safe to say I definitely got the muscles." Morgan joked

"How about you come by tomorrow night saw around seven and we can get you all set up. If you work out tomorrow than we can see about some hours."

"Sounds great thanks man. Do you want me to bring a resume or something?"

"Not necessary. I feel that a resume is only good on paper. You can't judge a person on who they are by a piece of paper. Tomorrow I'll see how you handle working and if you are good than I'll keep you on."

"Sounds great to me."

Rosco held his hand out to shake Morgan's and Morgan returned the gesture. He noticed how hard the handshake was on Rosco's end it was clear that he wanted to establish his dominance. Once the shake was over he left to go and tend to another problem.

"Can I get ya'll anything else?"

Morgan had already wrote down on a piece of paper where they were staying at and what room. He placed it in his hand and went to shake Reid's making sure to slip him the paper.

"Thanks for putting in a word with your boss."

"The pleasure is all mine. Can I get ya'll another drink?"

"No I think we'll be heading out for tonight." Hotch answered

Reid made sure to put the paper in his pocket before he walked away. The team finished their drinks then headed out. Rossi had made sure he only had two drinks so he could drive at the end of the night. They got into the sedan and headed back to the hotel. Rossi made sure he drove around for a little while until he was certain that they weren't being followed. They didn't think they would be, but you could never be too careful. Along the way they talked about the night.

"Why would Reid suggest that you work there?" Emily asked

"I don't think he can handle this job anymore. He's been under for five months that's a long time alone. With Morgan there it might just give him the strength that he needs to get through the rest of it." Rossi said

"Besides Reid knew that Morgan wouldn't say no to helping him." Hotch said

"Damn right I wouldn't. Now I can keep an eye on him plus get some information on this cartel."

"With the UnSub being involved in the bar you can get a better look at the customers as well. See if anyone looks or fits the profile." Rossi said

"I don't like this Rosco guy. The way he talked and handled Spence it took everything in me not to kick his ass." JJ said

"I don't like him either. Right now the best thing we can do is help Reid end this as fast as possible." Hotch said.

"Did you slip him the paper with our address?" Emily asked

"Ya I wrote the hotel name, address and my room number. Hopefully he shows up tonight. He looked horrible." Morgan said

"He looked just like a drug addict." Rossi said

"I hate this." JJ said

"We all do sweetheart." Morgan said

They pulled into the hotel parking lot and got out. They all headed up into their own rooms so they could try and get some sleep. Morgan didn't though he just sat up going over the case files hoping that Reid would knock on his door. Once inside his room Hotch immediately opened the tiny piece of paper that Reid had slipped him. There was only one word written on the paper. That one word though was all that was needed to be said.

'Checkmate'

That was Reid's safe word that was given to him when he first joined the team. Each member of the team had a different safe word. The purpose was if they were alone with an UnSub and in danger they could use their safe word and help would come in. Reid needed help and that was exactly what Hotch was going to give him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was nearing four in the morning when Morgan finally heard a soft knock on his room door. Morgan got up from the table that he was sitting at and went to the door. He opened it and before anything could even be said between the two Morgan pulled Reid into a hug. Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan tight, like he was holding on for his dear life. In a way Reid really was holding on for life after the last five months of being on this case he felt like he was destroyed. Morgan very quickly realised that Reid wasn't going to let go any time soon. So Morgan backed up into the room still hugging Reid and he closed the door behind them. Morgan wrapped his arms tighter around Reid when he heard him softly crying.

"It's okay I got you." Morgan gently whispered into Reid's ear.

"I can't do this anymore."

"I know its okay. It's alright baby I got you now."

"I want to go home."

"Soon. We're gonna help and get this case over with and you're gonna be with us on that jet back home. You can do this."

Reid finally let go of Morgan and began to pace around the room. Morgan could see he was shaking and he didn't know if it was from the drugs or the situation.

"The second I realised that these murders were connected I was so happy. That's horrible for me to be happy about a serial killer, but I knew that the team would be coming down. It's horrible of me to be wishing for a serial killer."

"No it's not baby. You weren't wishing for a serial killer you were wishing for your family. That's not horrible."

Reid kept pacing around the room and Morgan could tell that he was trying to keep himself together. Reid placed his little backpack down on the table and continued pacing. Morgan went over to Reid and gently put his hands on both of Reid's arms to keep him from pacing anymore.

"Talk to me pretty boy. Explain this to me from the start what's going on?"

"I didn't want to do it and I didn't know I would have to do it. If I did I would never have gone they didn't tell me any of this. They gave me the file and told me to read it and I did the next thing I know I'm being put in this situation and now I can't get out."

"Okay slow down start from the beginning baby. Come here sit down and let's go over this from the start."

Morgan led Reid over to the bed and they sat down on the end of the bed. Morgan could tell that Reid's shaking and fidgeting was getting worse and he knew this was from the lack of heroin in his system.

"Spencer when was the last time you had any heroin?"

"Nine in the morning."

"You haven't had any in eighteen hours?"

"Yup"

"I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but do you need to do some?"

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Ya."

"Okay what happened? Start from the beginning."

"I have to be back at the bar at ten or Rosco will get suspicious. Maybe we should call Hotch so I only have to tell this story once."

"Ya I can do that if that's what you want."

"I just think if he's in charge of the team that he deserves to hear the story from me."

"Alright I'll give him a call he's probably still awake."

Morgan went over to the table to grab his cell phone. He went under his contacts and hit Hotch's number. After two rings Hotch answered.

"Hotchner"

"Hey Hotch did I wake you?"

"No I was going over case files. Is something wrong?"

"Reid just came to my room. Do you want to come over?"

"I'll be right there."

Hotch hung up his cell phone without even letting Morgan say another word. Morgan placed his cell phone back down on the table, but he didn't sit back down on the bed. There was no point Hotch was just two doors down so he would be there in a minute.

"He's on his way."

Reid just gave a nod and sure enough two seconds later there was a knock on the door. Morgan went over and opened the door to let Hotch in. He was still in the clothes he wore at the bar which meant he really was staying awake looking over the files just like Morgan had been. Once Hotch was in the room Morgan locked the door again before heading back over to sit next to Reid on the bed. Hotch couldn't help it he went over to Reid and gave him a hug. Reid was still sitting down on the bed, but he hugged Hotch back. The hug wasn't nearly as long as Morgan's hug had been, but it still had the same effect on Reid.

"Reid you're shaking, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just been a while."

Hotch gave a nod he didn't need Reid to elaborate he knew what Reid was talking about. Hotch sat down in the chair that was just off to the side of the bed.

"Reid how did this all happen?"

"When I first got to the agency six months ago everything seemed fine. I went out on an operation as a chemist. There was a company that was secretively trying to come up with a way to recreate the black plague, only in a way to make it tasteless so they could distribute it in water bottles. The agency got word of it and they needed someone that could understand the science behind it. I was obviously the perfect person with my doctorate in chemistry. That operation last three weeks and it went smoothly. The director Don Richard said that there was a new operation coming up and the Chief of the agency Steve Ryan wanted me to be placed into it. He gave me the file of the cartel and I read through it. He said I would be an accountant that I just had to keep an eye on their books. Never did Director Richard tell me that there would be drugs involved. I knew the cartel was famous for their brown heroin, but he told me I was just an accountant that's all."

"What happened?" Hotch asked

"That day I went there and found out otherwise. I had a southern accent, because I read it in the files that he loved the accent. He didn't have to hire me so I thought that it might give me a little leg up on the other offers. It did, only he wasn't looking for an accountant or just an accountant I should say. He told me to come back that night and dress up nice and he would get me what I needed. I said okay I went back to the agency and got ready. Director Richard still assured me that there would be no drugs or anything like that. I went back that night and when I walked into the bar I knew that something was wrong. The place was closed and only Rosco was there. He was sitting down in one of the booths drinking. He told me to come over that he had the files that I needed. So I went over there and I didn't sit down beside him I stood at the end of the table. I asked where everyone was and he told me that the bar was closed for the night…"

_Flashback_

_Reid stood there at the end of the table while Rosco was sitting down in the booth drinking. Reid could see that he had the files there with him. All Reid had to do was get them then he could_ _be on his way out of here and hopefully this operation would be over. Rosco slid out of the booth and stood up, he made his way over to the bar._

"_You need to loosen up."_

"_I'm working. I'm always professional when I am on the clock."_

"_If I wanted some uptight accountant I would have hired one. I'm looking for something much more fun than that." Rosco said as he poured Reid a drink of whiskey. He walked back over to where Reid was still standing by the booth and handed him the drink._

"_If you want to work for me you need to learn how to relax."_

"_What exactly are you looking for?"_

"_Someone to have fun with. Now drink it."_

_Reid could tell by the tone in Rosco's voice that he shouldn't push him too far. So Reid brought the glass up to his mouth and took a drink of the whiskey. With Rosco obviously happy Reid placed the now empty glass down on the table. Rosco went back to the bar and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and made his way over to Reid once again._

"_Come sit with me."_

_Rosco sat down in the booth and Reid went to sit on the other side, putting as much distance as he could between them. This didn't please Rosco at all._

"_I said sit with me; that means beside me even if I bite. Now get over here."_

_Reid moved so he was sitting now beside Rosco even though everything in him was screaming for him to run away from this man. Once Reid was sitting beside Rosco he didn't waste a single second. Rosco put his hand on top of Reid's thigh very close to his private parts. Rosco then turned his attention to the bottle of whiskey he brought over and pour them both a drink. Reid knew that Rosco wouldn't put up with him not drinking so he picked up the glass and drank half of its contents. _

"_Are those the files you need me to look at?" Reid asked trying his best to hurry this up._

"_They are you can do that later. Right now it's time for you to fulfill the other aspects of your job."_

"_I'm not really sure what you mean. I'm just a simple accountant."_

"_Oh you are more than that. You are going to be my new toy."_

"_Your toy?"_

_Reid thought for sure his stomach defied all laws of biology and was now taking up home in his throat. His heart was beating so fast he thought for sure it would break through his chest and land on the table next to his drink. _

"_As I've said before I'm not looking for just some numbers cruncher. When I saw you today I knew that you would be perfect. All you need is a little push to help you get there. So during the day you will be with me working the accounts and at night you will be bartending here where I can keep an eye on you. Once I'm certain that you have gained my trust I'll allow you to have some alone time during the day, but until that point you will be with me constantly."_

"_I'm sorry, but you have the wrong idea I'm not interested in that sort of arrangement."_

"_You don't have a choice. Now just relax and have some drinks with me."_

_Reid pushed away from Rosco and stood up._

"_I'm leaving. I do not agree with these terms if you only wish for me to look at your books then so be it, but that's as far as this goes."_

"_Alright fine come with me into the back I have all the books there. You can take a look at them back there."_

_Rosco slid out of the booth and started to walk towards the back room. Reid knew that he really shouldn't follow him that he should just leave and tell the Director to shove it. If he could just get a look at the books though, he would be able to relay the account numbers. So Reid took the chance and followed Rosco to the back room. The room held a table, a couch, a flat screen television mounted on the wall, as well as security cameras and a wardrobe for his employees' coats. Rosco was over at the desk going through a drawer when Reid walked in._

"_Take a seat on the couch."_

_Reid did as he was instructed what he didn't expect was for Rosco to come over to him with a needle in his hand. Reid went to get up only for Rosco to sit on top of him and pinning him down on the couch. Reid struggled as best as he could, but Rosco was twice his size easily, he never stood a chance. Once Rosco had a good grip on his arm he inserted the needle in the middle of the inside of his elbow where Reid had shoot up many times before in the past. Reid knew the second the liquid inside the needle went thought his veins that it was the famous heroin Rosco was known for. Reid was only able to count to four by the time his mind and body went numb. This was stronger than the dilaudid that he used to do. However, it didn't knock him out like the dilaudid instead it just made him weak and numb, like his body was made out of Jell-O. Reid was only vaguely aware that Rosco had started to remove his clothing as well as his own. Reid could feel everything that Rosco was doing to him, but he didn't have to strength to speak or to stop him. After that everything goes fuzzy until the next morning and Reid woke up in a complete stranger's bed. He very quickly realised that it was Rosco's house he was in. He also noticed the extreme headache he had due to the whiskey and the heroin. Reid looked around the room for his clothes only he didn't see them anywhere. _

_Rosco came out of a room off to the side and Reid assumed it was the washroom. He came over and sat down on the bed next to Reid._

"_What the hell did you do to me?" Reid asked his voice rough from the hangover._

"_I showed you how to have a good time. Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. I can spot an addict a mile away. So tell me how long has it been since you shot up?"_

"_Fourteen months."_

"_What was it?"_

"_Dilaudid"_

"_You telling me you didn't enjoy the feeling last night."_

"_That's not the point I don't want to do drugs that's why I quit. Now where are my clothes?"_

"_Clothes aren't important in this house, not for you anyways. You can have them back tonight when you go to work at the bar."_

"_I told you I'm not working there."_

"_And I told you, you belong to me. Why are you going to fight this don't act like you didn't love the feeling last night. I can make you feel like that all the time."_

"_I have clients I see during the day. I can't just stay here. I have a job."_

"_Fine you can go, once you shot up that is."_

"_I'm not doing drugs."_

_Rosco got up and headed over to the table to prepare for another hit. Once he was done he went back over to the bed here Reid was still under the covers._

"_You can either do it or I will. Take your pick."_

"_I'm not doing drugs."_

"_Fine"_

_Rosco got on top of Reid, but like last night Reid fought back this time landing a punch to the side of Rosco's head. Rosco in return punched Reid six times to the stomach and ribs and three times to his face. The last blow to Reid's head left him stunned and Rosco took that opportunity to shoot him up. Once the needle was out Reid didn't have any fight left in him. Rosco put the needle down on the bedside table before speaking._

"_You owe me for that hit."_

_Rosco threw the covers off of Reid and slammed into him ruthlessly. Reid knew that he wouldn't feel the pain until the heroin wore off later on in the day. Once Rosco was done he went over to the closest and threw Reid's clothes at him. He then walked back over to the bed._

"_You will be at the bar tonight. If not I will find you. Seven o'clock your shift starts and tomorrow your ass is mine all day so don't book any clients. Now get dressed and get out of here before I change my mind."_

_Reid did as quickly as he could with the numbness in his body. Once dressed he left just as fast so he could to be away from Rosco for what he thought would be forever._

_End of Flashback_

Hotch and Morgan didn't say anything while Reid told them how this whole thing started. They couldn't believe that he went into this situation just thinking he was going to look at a few books and get the account numbers. Morgan was furious at what Rosco had done to his pretty boy. Yes they weren't in a relationship for the obvious reasons, but that still didn't change the fact that Reid was his and he was Reid's. Morgan hadn't even thought about sleeping with someone else in the six months that Reid had been gone. Hotch was livid he wanted to go into the agency and tear apart the director for doing this to Reid.

"Please tell me you told someone." Hotch said.

"I went home afterwards, took a shower, got changed and waited around until I was at least able to function. I was still high, but I could focus and think clearly so I went back to the agency to speak with the director. I couldn't find him anywhere I had called him a few times and he wouldn't answer. So I went to Chief Ryan's office to speak to him about it, he was in. I told him what happened, well most of what happened I left out the sex part. He told me to do my job, that that's what I was here for. I told him I won't do drugs I won't be a part of it that I would quit if he had me still doing this operation. I meant it to I was going to walk away and move back. He told me I could if I really wanted to, but then he would have to arrest me for possession of brown heroin. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about that I didn't have anything like that on me. He said he found ten ounces of brown heroin in my apartment, which I knew was a lie. He told me that if I left he would arrest me and charge me with possession and intent to sell. That he would see to it that I would be denied bail and be stuck in jail until a trial. He told me that if I was in jail he would make sure my mother was awarded to the state where he would personally place her in Southern House. It's a mental hospital that is state run and well known for the lack of patient care. They have had overdoses and death there from giving the patients that the wrong medicine, they even restrain them in their rooms to keep them quiet."

"So you went back that night to the bar." Morgan stated knowing that Reid would never let that ever happen to his mother.

"Growing up people who found out that my mother was sick they used to ask me if I hated her. When I was nineteen that was the first time someone asked me that and I asked them why. And I remember he said, because she ruined my childhood, that I had to be the adult and I had to do it alone. I remember thinking it was the stupidest thing I had ever heard. She was my mother it wasn't her fault that she was sick I did what I had to do and never thought twice about it. Being in that office and hearing the Chief use her against me for the first time in my life I found myself resenting her and her illness. If it wasn't for that I would have left and never thought twice. If I ended up in jail I would have called Hotch to see if you could get me out."

"Reid it's natural for you to be upset with your mother every now and then. Especially in that situation where you're being trapped and forced into doing something you don't want to do. How did you know if he had the heroin?" Hotch asked

"I had only been there a month, but I knew that the Chief had informants that were inside the cartel or close to it. He would give them a gram of heroin if the information was good enough. He easily had ten ounces in his office alone that he could use. Not to mention that if I had been arrested they would have drug tested me and it would have shown the heroin in my system. It would have been his word against mine and at that point mine didn't look too great."

"So now five months later what's happened?" Morgan asked

"Rosco has been giving me heroin, but the first three months he wouldn't let me leave his side he even made me quit my 'job' so I could stay with him. I worked at the bar during the night and during the day I would be with him at his place. He had me shoot up every four hours. I guess after three months he figured I was too far in to ever try leaving so he let me come and go as I pleased as long as I was there for work and with him at night. Tonight he's out with some business partner and won't be back till eleven. I've spent the last two months cutting back on the heroin; he doesn't pay attention to it anymore. He just keeps giving the heroin to me and he assumes I'm using it. I'm down to twice a day now once every twelve hours."

"That's good Reid. That's really good that you've been able to cut it down drastically, pretty soon you won't need to do it." Hotch said trying his best to sound encouraging.

"As long as Rosco doesn't figure out that I've been cutting down. I've been poking myself with a needle to make it look like I've been using the same amount. I just… I just can't do this anymore."

"We're here now Spencer. Together we will get this operation over with and you can get your ass back home." Morgan said

"Reid there's something I don't understand. The director of the FBI won't even speak to me about your termination. Based on how the Chief of the agency reacted by you wanting off this operation it gives me cause for concern that something is going on." Hotch said

"You think Spencer was set up for this?" Morgan asked

"It would make sense why our Director hasn't even acknowledged that Reid is no longer there. Why after ten months they would fire him for drug use when he had been clean all that time. The Chief of the agency said that Reid was here for this operation there's something more going on that we don't know about."

"If that's true that would explain why the Director didn't go to my defense." Reid said

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked

"The Director was there that night at the meeting; John's the closest person I have to a sponsor."

"Then there is definitely something else going on. The Director wouldn't have allowed you to be fired over something that he himself goes to." Hotch said

"Do you think they did all this just to get him out here for this cartel?" Morgan asked

"I'm not sure, but something is going on if it's not for Reid then it's for Brown." Hotch said

"I don't have to meet him do I?" Reid asked

"You might have to somewhere along the way. Right now he's working on the serial case and not this one." Hotch said

"So now what?" Reid asked

"Now you get some sleep, because you look like you haven't slept in a week. We will meet downstairs in the lobby at nine that will give you still an hour to get back to where you stay. Today we will work everything out for Morgan to be at the bar for seven tonight."

"Sounds good Hotch. You should get some sleep yourself we got a long day tomorrow." Morgan said

"Ya. It was good to see you Reid and together we will get this done and over with."

"Thanks Hotch."

Hotch got up and headed out of the room and back to his own. Morgan got up and went to lock the door one last time. Morgan went back to the bed and sat down beside Reid.

"You should get some sleep babe."

"I know I should, but I don't think I could fall asleep right now. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I never should have."

"Hey don't even start with that. I'm more than happy to help you with this and this way I can keep an eye on you. So tell me what's going to happen tomorrow night?"

"It's technically tonight. Rosco does the same thing with every one of his bouncers that he decides to keep around. If he doesn't want you to stay around more than the one night he will shake your hand and tell you to have a good night that he will call you with more work. If he wants to keep you he'll invite you into the backroom where he'll tell you he has a joining bonus for you. He'll blindfold you and someone will give you a blowjob."

"Are you serious? Who does that?"

Reid looked down before he spoke.

"Me usually."

"You're joking right? What if they aren't gay?"

"Rosco always has them blindfolded, but right before they orgasm he takes the blindfold off so they can tell it's a guy. It either goes one of two ways they don't care or they do. If they are upset about it Rosco gives them fifteen minutes that they get to take their anger out on me. If they don't care then they usually try something with me another time when they think Rosco isn't around. Either way Rosco gets his fun out of it."

"I'm going to kill this son of a bitch."

Morgan got up and started to pace around the room. It was obvious that he was furious with what Reid had told him and the situation that they found themselves in. Reid didn't know what to say or to do. He was feeling worse and worse with each passing second and he didn't want to have to shoot up with Morgan around. Morgan stopped pacing to take a second to look at Reid, really look at him. He was pale and shaking. He didn't look good at all; he looked like he was a drug addict going through withdrawal. That's when it truly hit Morgan Reid was going through withdrawals he hadn't had any in eighteen hours.

"Baby you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Spencer look at me."

Reid looked up so he could see Morgan. Morgan bent down so he was now in front of Reid with his hands on Reid's knees.

"It's okay if you need to do a hit baby. I don't like it, but I don't want you sick you know this string of heroin is dangerous to just stop."

"I know I just… I don't want to ever do it around you."

"Baby, answer me honestly do you need to do a hit?"

"I don't want to, but I do need to."

"I know you don't want to, but it's dangerous for you not to. Eighteen hours is a long time to go when you're used to twelve. So how about this, why don't you go into the bathroom and do it and then afterwards we can cuddle and talk about anything you want."

"Anything?" Reid said with a smile. Morgan couldn't help, but smile back.

"Oh baby. I haven't had any sex in six months so I will tell you right now I won't be able to say no."

"Why haven't you been with anyone?"

"I didn't want anyone. I could have done something, but I only wanted you."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for. Spencer we both knew you might have to sleep with someone doing this job. It's alright. Though, if we are going to have sex I plan on taking my time with you. I have a feeling that you need a reminder of how good it can feel."

"You have no idea how amazing that sounds."

"Good so you go do your thing and I will be right here waiting for you to come back."

"Alright, but I'm only going to do enough to push the withdrawals back for a few hours. I don't want to be high around you."

"Okay, I'll be right here waiting for you sexy."

Morgan and Reid smiled at each other.

"I assure you, you are far sexier than me."

Reid got up and grabbed his bag that he placed on the table before heading into the bathroom. Morgan got up and took his shirt off before making his way over to the bed and sitting down with his back against the headboard. Roughly ten minutes later Reid came out of the bathroom and he looked a lot better, the heroin obviously working through his system. He was no longer shaking and he wasn't as pale. Reid placed his bag back down on the table and made his way over to the bed. He didn't waste a second before he straddled Morgan's lap and began to kiss him. Morgan was more than happy to kiss back and allow Reid some control. Morgan knew and understood that Reid had spent five months dealing with Rosco and Morgan was more than happy to let Reid have some control. Morgan moved his hand so it was on the side of Reid's face as their tongues danced in each other's mouth.

After a few moments Morgan moved his hands so he could lift Reid's shirt up and over his head. Reid raised his hands up breaking their kiss so his shirt could come off. Morgan did his best to try and ignore the needle marks knowing that they weren't all true. What Morgan couldn't ignore were all the bruising and the fact that Reid had clearly lost weight, weight that Reid's body couldn't afford to lose.

"Oh baby."

"I'm fine they're old."

"There's only one thing to do about them."

"What are you talking about?"

Morgan didn't answer Reid instead he gently flipped them so Reid was on the bottom. Morgan then went to work on kissing every single bruise on his torso. Reid just smiled at the sweetness and he tried to remember the last time he felt this good. Shortly after that the pants were gone and they were both laying there naked making out. Once Morgan was finished preparing Reid he flipped them again so they were back in the sitting position.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked

"What you're telling me you've never had sex this way?"

"I can honestly say no."

"Well you are in for a treat."

Morgan began to kiss Reid once again he slowly moved Reid's hips back so he could feel Reid's ass against his hard dick. In between the kisses Morgan spoke.

"Take me in baby nice and slow."

Reid did as Morgan instructed he still wasn't sure how this was going to work, but he didn't care in this moment. He slowly took Morgan in as they continued to kiss. Reid had never done it this way before and so far it was his favorite way. It wasn't just sex it was intimate and something that Reid has yet to ever have. Once Morgan was all the way in Reid began to rock his hips and slowly move up and down, but he kept his pace slow and he didn't go all the way up due to the fact that they were still kissing. It was slow and intimate and it was driving Reid crazy. He was so hard he thought he was going to explode.

"You feel so good baby." Morgan said

Reid moaned as he hit his prostate. He couldn't believe how amazing this felt.

"That's it baby. I want to hear you moan."

"So good. Oh fuck Derek."

"Fuck baby I'm not gonna last much longer. You're so tight and hot. You feel so good baby."

Reid moaned as Morgan started to jerk him off. He kept slamming down so Morgan was completely inside of him as deep as Reid could get him. After a few more minutes they both cam. Neither of them moved they just sat there enjoying the sweet bless that surrounded them.

"Okay that is my new favorite position." Reid said

"I would have to agree with you there."

"Mm I don't wanna move."

Morgan moved his hand to cup the side of Reid's face as he ran his thumb along his cheek.

"You look exhausted."

"I haven't really slept much these last five months."

"It's almost five we should get some sleep you have to be up in a few hours."

"Three hours and then I have to get ready and leave."

"Ya, but that's three hours I get to spend holding you."

"When this is all over and done with and we're back in Virginia. Can we spend like a week in bed, never leaving your house?"

"We can definitely do that. Hell Garcia can watch Clooney for the week." Morgan said with a smile.

"Promise?"

"I give you my word. Now let's lay down you need to try and sleep."

Reid didn't even respond he just gently moved so he was off of Morgan and laid down beside him. Morgan instantly wrapped his arms around Reid and held him close. It only took a few minutes before Reid was complete out cold wrapped up in the arms of the man he loves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reid woke to the sound of Morgan's cell phone alarm going off. It had only been three hours since they had gone to bed, but those three hours were worth every second of it. Reid was still exhausted, but he got to wake up in Morgan's arms. His body was sore, but it always was when he first gets up in the morning. He felt Morgan reach behind him to turn off his alarm. He then felt his arm back over him and pulling him close.

"I don't want to get up." Reid said

"I don't either. Just think the sooner we get this case wrapped up the sooner we can spend that week together in bed."

"That's all I can think about." Reid rolled over so he was now facing Morgan. "This might have been a bad idea. I shouldn't have stayed last night, because now I have to go back to him and I don't want to."

"I don't want you to either, but we don't have a choice. Just think tonight you'll see me at the bar and hopefully he'll keep me. With the team we will be able to get this wrapped up and before you know it we'll be on that plane going home. We just have to be patient."

"I should shower."

"I should join you. You know for speed and for the environment. Saving water is very important ya know."

"Oh you're an environmentalist now are you?"

"We all have to do our part that's all I'm saying."

"Well all I'm saying is that if you want to shower with me then you better be ready to pay the fee."

Reid got up with a smirk on his face and walked into the bathroom still nude from last night. Morgan smiled and got up and went after him. There was no way he was going to miss out on having shower sex with the man he loves. Not to mention it was a great way to start his day. Reid had the water going and Morgan climbed in behind him. Reid was already all wet and ready for Morgan. Morgan didn't waste any time he moved over and pushed Reid against the shower wall and started to kiss him. Morgan could feel the water going down his body. He pushed himself against Reid and started to rock their hips together. Reid moaned into Morgan's mouth and it made Morgan want to make him scream. Last night it was soft and gentle, today they both knew it would be rough and fast and they both wanted it.

"Fuck me Derek make me yours." Reid whispered against Morgan's lips.

Morgan groaned at Reid's words and he didn't waste any more time after that. He turned Reid around and Reid moved so he could stick his ass out for Morgan. Morgan grabbed the body wash and put some on his hard dick to work as lube. He put some on his fingers and started to stretch Reid. Once Morgan was sure that he wouldn't hurt Reid he slammed into him all the way. Reid cried out in pleasure as Morgan hit his prostate head on. Morgan didn't give Reid anytime to adjust he just started to pound into him with everything he had. He loved that Reid was moaning beneath him.

"Don't stop. It feels so good fuck Derek."

"Oh fuck I missed your ass. It's so tight and hot. You feel so good baby."

Reid moaned he was so hard it was starting to hurt. Morgan moved his hand around and started to pump Reid in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before they both cam. Reid put his head against the cool tiles in the shower trying to catch his breath. Morgan gently pulled out of Reid and couldn't help but admire the sight of his cum coming out of him. After a moment Reid pushed off the wall and started to clean up under the water. Morgan kissed him before he spoke.

"We might need to extend that week into two weeks. When I'm done with you you're gonna need a week to rest up."

"I can't wait. We need to hurry though or we are both going to be late and I can't be late."

"What happens when you're late?"

"Nothing good. Let's not talk about that right now. Today has so far started out very good and I would like that good mood to continue."

"Fair enough. Let's get ready then."

"Let's"

Reid said with a smile. Once they finished up in the shower they got dressed and headed out to meet everyone in the lobby. Hotch had called everyone and told them to meet in the lobby by ten. They had gotten there before Reid and Morgan so Hotch took this opportunity to go over a few things.

"Alight before they get down here I want to make one thing very clear. Reid has been faking being a drug addict. This means the needle marks are not from him doing the brown heroin. He's been poking himself with a needle to make it appear that he is doing the drugs. Rosco has been giving Reid the brown heroin and is under the impression that he is using. At one point in the beginning Rosco was forcing Reid to take the drugs multiple times a day. It's a long story that I won't go into right now. Reid has been able to get it down to just once every twelve hours. So once this case is over he will be quitting and he's done it safely."

"Oh yes I'm real sure it was so hard for Rosco to get a drug addict to do drugs." Brown had said.

"You know what I am really getting sick and tired of you and your mouth." Emily said.

"Well too bad. It seems like I am the only one that remembers he was fired for drug use. He had to work for this agency, because no one wanted him. The director didn't even fight to keep him that says it all right there."

"Brown don't talk about things you know nothing about." Hotch said

"We all need to focus. We now have two people who will be undercover for this cartel. We need to get this wrapped up and get them home before this goes ass up." Rossi said to try and get the conversation back on track.

Morgan and Reid came into the lobby and Reid was quickly pulled into a hug by JJ.

"I'm alright JJ."

"I've missed you so much."

"I missed you to."

Once JJ was done it was Emily's turn and even Rossi gave Reid a hug.

"How you feeling kiddo?" Rossi asked

"I'm fine. We need to do this quickly I have to be back within an hour"

"I guess your drug dealer would get territorial of his whore." Brown said

Reid looked over to where the voice had come from. Reid originally didn't notice Brown standing in the lobby until he spoke. Though, Reid didn't get the chance to say anything before Morgan got to him.

"You wanna say that again you son of a bitch? I'm sick of your mouth and acting like you're all that." Morgan was about to hit Brown when Rossi and Hotch pulled him back.

"Brown? This is the Dr. Brown you were telling me about?" Reid asked

"Do you know him?" Emily asked

Reid let out a small chuckle, "Seriously? He's hardly a doctor."

"That's interesting considering I have a higher IQ then you, but I suppose drug use does affect one's mind."

"My mind is perfectly clear. As for the IQ you had to take the test six times before you got that score. I only took it once like you're supposed to do."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked

"Mr. Brown, I'm not calling you a doctor. Took the Government Issue IQ test. It's the only official IQ test that a person can take and it goes into a person's registered file. You are supposed to only take it once and most people take it after the age of eighteen. You can take normal state issued IQ tests and that helps you gage your IQ while you wait to take the official one. You can take the test as many times as you want, but the trick is you are allowed to bring in paper to work out the mathematical questions. Some people will write down the questions they don't know the answer to, then go home and find the answers, memorise them and take the test again. I only wrote the test once when I was eighteen. Brown he wrote it six times before he reached an IQ of 197. The first time he wrote it he only scored 145, which is his true IQ technically. As for the doctor part he holds a doctorate in social science. It only takes five years to reach a doctorial in that category and the only reason he was awarded it was, because his father paid off the council. He was never going to get the doctorate, because the marks weren't there. It's only because daddy got it for him. That's why he was never able to get a job in that area everyone knew what his father did. So you decided to because a federal agent after I was one."

"And you talk shit about him?" Morgan was furious.

"It's all rumors and there's no proof." Brown said immediately

"Yes, because we all know I lie all the time." Reid said with a smile on his face. He couldn't help it putting Brown in his place felt good. After everything he had said about him to the team and Morgan it was just worth it.

"Brown get to the station and start working on the profile. We need to focus on what will happen tonight at the bar."

"This isn't over." Brown said to Reid as he started to walk away. Once he was outside Reid spoke.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist."

"I'm sure you have heard from Morgan all the things he has said about you. So I don't think any of us can blame you for giving back some." Hotch said

"Plus that was entertaining to watch." Emily said

"Let's get down to business before Reid has to go. For tonight Morgan needs to be there for seven. Garcia is working on getting into the cameras in the bar so she can keep an eye on you both. Morgan can't go in with a wire just in case they search for one."

"Gun is also out. They'll notice, but they won't notice a pocket knife." Reid said

"Should he really have a knife with him?" JJ asked

"I don't like the idea of Morgan going in there without some form of a weapon. I'm sure the agency has a knife you can keep with you. Garcia has already started to do some backstopping for you just in case Rosco decides to look you up. She mailed out a driver license she made for you as well. It should be here by seven. Now Reid do you have anything that we can use to eliminate this cartel?" Hotch asked

"I can get the banking information and Garcia can start to remove their money. The problem is proving he is behind the brown heroin. I'm meeting Rosco and his supplier later on today. Rosco has a smart phone if you give Garcia his cell phone number she should be able to turn his microphone on the phone on so she could record the conversation."

"I'll check in with her and see if she has the ability to do that. If she can then that will give us the evidence that we need to start getting people arrested." Hotch said

"We also need to look at the possibility that the UnSub for these murders is someone that works in the bar or goes to it." Rossi said

"I'll keep an eye out tonight for anyone that seems to be paying too much attention to potential victims." Morgan said

"I can also ask around with some of the members if they have noticed anything." Reid said

"You need to be careful. If they think you're working for someone else they could kill you." Hotch said

"I know I'll be careful. I really have to get going though; I can't be late."

Hotch pulled out his small notebook and handed it over to Reid with a pen.

"Write down Rosco's cell phone number so we can give it to Garcia."

Reid wrote down Rosco's cell phone number before he headed out.

"JJ and Prentise I want you to go to the station and help Brown with the profile. We need to narrow down suspects and see if the bar is the connection between the victims. The rest of us will go to the agency and get Morgan ready. We can also start to sort through everything Reid has given them already. We need something solid in order to bring the cartel down." Hotch said

"The sooner we get this wrapped up the sooner we can get Reid back home safe." Morgan said

"Morgan on the way there call Garcia and let her know what Reid told us. We need her to start trying to get into Rosco's phone. If Reid does end up meeting Rosco's drug supplier and we can get hard evidence of it. We can start to make arrests." Hotch said

"Let's get out of here then I can call Garcia on the way." Morgan said

They all headed out and got into two different SUV's. JJ and Emily went into one and headed to the station; while Morgan, Hotch and Rossi went to the agency to try and get all the information that they could. On the way Morgan called Garcia to update her on what they had decided. He also gave her Rosco's phone number and she was going to work on hacking into the phone. She knew how important it was for her to get access into the phone so she could listen in on the conversation. They needed anything they could get so they could get this cartel taken down and get Reid back home where he belonged. She also thought it was funny when Morgan told her what Reid did to Brown. She couldn't believe he had such a huge chip on his shoulder only to find out it was all false. Garcia always knew that no one would be better than Reid. After all there really was only one Dr. Spencer Reid in the world.

Reid made his way into the house that Rosco owned. He didn't see Rosco's car outside so he wasn't worried about anyone being in the house. This is why he was so surprised to see Rosco standing there in the living room looking pissed.

"Baby hey. You're early."

Reid said as he walked over to Rosco and gave him a kiss, though Rosco didn't kiss back.

"Where were you?"

"I was out with a few friends. I fell asleep on the couch. I only went out, because you said that you wouldn't be home. I figured I would go out and get high for a little while and I ended up passing out. Are you alright?"

"I can home to be with my bitch only to find you not here and not answering your phone."

"Oh it's on silent I didn't even think about turning it back on. Like I said you were going out with clients you don't ever call me. I'm sorry babe if I had known I wouldn't have gone out."

Reid did his best to sound apologetic. If Rosco thought he was just getting high then nothing would happen. If he thought that he was hiding something then he would be in for a world of pain. Rosco pushed Reid on his chest and backed him up until he had his back against the wall.

"You disappoint me my bitch. I don't like being disappointed. Almost as much as I don't like being kept waiting. You're gonna need to face the consequences of your actions now. Now what do you say?"

"I'm sorry master. Please punish me."

Reid knew how this worked, he had done it before. Rosco would punish him for letting him down and afterwards Reid would always feel disgusted with himself and in pain. This was not going to be good for tonight. He needed to be in good shape or Morgan might not be able to control himself from going after Rosco. Reid had done this before he had lived through this pain and he would do it again. He just needed to get through this and show Morgan that he was fine. All he could do was hope that Morgan would be able to control himself. The first blow always hurt and even though Reid was expecting it he never really could prepare himself for the first punch. This punch landed on the side of his face and Reid instantly felt the pain in his face. That wasn't the last punch though and Reid knew it. Within the next few hours he would be beaten and would have to live through brutally rough sex that would have been classified as rape if it wasn't for the fact that he choose to be here. It didn't change how he felt though or how much pain he would be in tonight. He would have to try and hide it from Morgan even though he knew that everything in him would be screaming at him to say something. By the time four o'clock rolled around Reid could barely move. They had to go and meet with the supplier within the hour and Reid knew he couldn't afford to miss this chance. Rosco had never invited him to go along with him before. This was something that Reid had been waiting for and he couldn't let this opportunity slip away. That was what made Reid get up and get ready. Within twenty minutes they were in Rosco's car on the way to some abandoned factory. Reid made sure he paid complete attention to where they were going so he could tell someone the exact directions. After a good twenty minute drive they pulled up to what looked to be some old factory. Reid got out of the car after Rosco and followed behind him like he always does. Once inside Reid was able to see all the chemicals and teenagers working on not only making the brown heroin, but packaging it as well. He did a quick count and counted twenty-two people in here. He followed Rosco into the back where his supplier was.

It was nearing five o'clock and the three agents had been sitting in the agency for a good chunk of the day. They were sorting through everything that Reid had managed to give in about Rosco and his cartel. The Red Dragons seemed to be very organized and operated just like a business. They even paid their taxes. It's to be believed that the Red Dragons are simply a "Unit" of businesses. They have the Red Velvet bar, a restaurant, a factory, and even a clothing store. All of which, pay taxes and have legitimate accounting books of sales. Though, they all knew that they were just fronts for the drugs and guns they were distributing, but so far on paper they couldn't prove it. Morgan had been going over his back story that Garcia had made up for him. His name was Derek Hunter age thirty four, he used to work for a security company called A1 security, but it recently went under. The hardest part for Morgan was going to be acting like he didn't even know Reid or Adam he should say. This whole time he had been worried sick about what Reid was going through with Rosco. He couldn't wait until tonight when he could at least see him and know that he is alright. Morgan's thought were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Hey baby girl talk to me."

"So I have hacked into Rosco's phone. I'm going to put you on speaker so you guys can hear the conversation that he is currently having. I'm recording everything."

"Alright baby girl I'm putting you on speaker."

Morgan hit the speaker button and Hotch and Rossi moved closer so they could hear better. They started to listen to the conversation that Rosco was having.

"Rosco my number one main man. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"I would have been here sooner, but I needed to hand out a punishment to someone very bad."

"Yes I see that. What did this one do?"

"He didn't listen to what I told him. I have simple rules all he had to do was be home last night regardless if I was there or not. He won't make that mistake again now will you?"

"No master."

"Ohh listen to that accent. How do you always find those southern boys? Does he have a name?"

"I just call him bitch."

"You always call your boys bitch. I would like to call him by his name. So what's your name honey?"

"Adam sir."

"Now what is a sweet boy like you doing with a bad man like him?"

"I'm his accountant sir."

"An accountant you must be good with numbers."

"Yes sir."

"What are you doing with an accountant?"

"I needed someone to keep track of the books. When I saw him I just knew he was a drug addict. I just couldn't resist when I see something I want I just take it."

"That must have made you very popular in the sandbox. Now let's sit down and do business. Adam come sit next to me I promise I won't bite."

"As you wish sir."

"The manners on this one. You are my favorite by far."

They could hear some shuffling and they knew they were walking to a couch or a table. Morgan was trying to focus and listen, but he was vibrating with anger. Reid had been hurt and all because he spent last night with him. They heard a clicking sound and they couldn't believe that Rosco had put the cell phone down on the table.

"Now we have a serious issue. These killings are disrupting the business at the bar. The FBI are even here."

"Michael the bar is still doing fine and it is on par with last year's numbers. The FBI made a press conference and announced that they were not connected. This is Vegas people get killed all the time."

"Are you telling me that this killer isn't from the bar?"

"I didn't say that. I'm sure this man is from the bar. These people who were killed were at the bar on the nights they died. That's too big of a coincidence to just ignore."

"Someone working at the bar?"

"There were three men that were working each time the murders happened. I'm positive it was one of them."

"So now what are you going to do? It's bad for business to have a serial killer working for me. We need to solve this problem."

"I could just kill the three of them, but they are good men. They do as they are told and don't open their mouths. I do have a plan though, my little bitch over here is going to speak to them and see which one it is. Once we know who it is then I'll kill him. Problem solved."

"And just how is he going to get them to talk?"

"Men with something to brag about always do it after sex you know that."

"I thought he was an accountant."

"He's a better whore. He is a junkie after all."

"Hm I don't think so. Someone this good looking shouldn't be a whore. How many times do I have to tell you to treat your men with respect? Especially when they look this good. Maybe I should take him from you and show him what it feels like to be pampered."

"I don't take your toys from you so don't take mine."

"David do not forget that I am in charge, not you. I could have you killed before you even get up from that seat. This is my business and you merely run one part of it, but you can be replaced. There are a hundred men standing behind you just waiting for you to be killed. Now leave us alone for a minute I want to talk to Adam here."

"Behave bitch."

"Yes master"

They could hear more shuffling and a door being closed. The three of them couldn't believe that Rosco had left his phone on the table.

"Now Adam how do you feel? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"I'm fine sir."

"Have you had someone look at you?"

"No sir. I'm fine though really sir."

"You do not look fine. You look like you could use a week worth of sleep and some love. Tell me why are you with him?"

"He cares about me sir."

"Adam, honey let's not lie to each other. Clearly he doesn't care about you and someone as smart as you would know that. So why are you with him?"

"I went to him for the accounting job, next thing I know he's holding me down drugging me. I used to be addicted to dilaudid and when he injected the heroin into me it woke up that demon. I'm with him, because I can't leave him or he'll kill me sir."

"How does a nice boy like you get addicted to dilaudid?"

"A couple years ago I was abducted by a serial killer. The man injected the dilaudid into me for two days before I was found by the local police. I had a hard time afterwards and I kept using, but I quit cold turkey a few months later sir."

"And then Rosco just goes and shoots you up against your will and it starts all over again. That's bad business and not how I handle my business."

"But you're the leader of this cartel. You have twenty-two teenagers right now in the other room making and packaging the heroin. Why do you care if someone because addicted against their will sir?"

"Because I operate just like every other business. If a drug addict is doing heroin why not do the best for the same price? Just like if you went out to buy a car you want the best at the lowest price. That's all I'm doing is providing a great quality drug for the same price as a drug cut with rat poison. I'm not going out of my way to force people to become addicted. I don't want anyone to be addicted to drugs it's a horrible life, but it happens. What kind of person would I be to sit around and let these troubled people die from bad dope?"

"But the brown heroin is even more dangerous than one with poison in it. People are ODing all the time and dying from it and the ones that try and quit die from the withdrawals being so server sir. I can understand you wanting to produce a safer heroin for those that can't get out of the life, but the chemicals you are using are causing a negative affect sir."

"What is he doing talking about the chemicals? He's going to get made." Morgan said

"No he's setting it up in case he switches people. Whoever this Michael is, is clearly higher up on the food chain then Rosco. Reid's getting him set up in case he switches people." Rossi said

"And what would you know about chemicals honey?"

"I may be an accountant, but I have a major in chemistry as well sir."

"So you know all about making heroin?"

"It's just chemicals put together. If you put the right ones together the risk of OD goes down. If the wrong ones are put together then the risk increases to a level you have now sir."

"How long have you been with Rosco for?"

"Almost six months now sir."

"And he's just bringing you by to see me now?"

"He doesn't really trust me sir."

"He doesn't treat you like you deserve to be treated either. Why don't you do me a favor and I'll do one for you. You create a formula for a better and safer heroin, one that will decrease my clients from ODing. If you do that then I will take care of Rosco and he will never touch you again."

"You're going kill him sir?"

"No nothing like that. The man is horrible with treating people right, but he is a good business associate. No what I am talking about is having you stay with me. I will take good care of you and if you want I'll even help you get off the heroin. I can see you don't truly want to do it, you're only doing it because you have to."

"Why do you care sir? I mean no disrespect, but I just don't understand why the interest in me sir."

"Because you sound like a very intelligent young man. You have manners, you are gentle and sweet and you deserve to be treated with respect. I don't know if you've looked in a mirror recently, but honey you're covered in track marks, your thin, and you have bruising all over you. I know Rosco has a reputation for being extremely rough during sex. He loves to brutally rape his men regardless if you stay or not that's what he is doing to you. Someone with qualities that you offer should never have to be in pain. So do we have a deal? You give me a better formula and I will take you away from him and treat you like you deserve to be treated."

"It sounds too good to be true, but I would be a fool to pass up the chance. I'll see what I can come up with. How will I let you know when I do sir?"

"You just come right back here and I'll always take the time to see you honey. Now Rosco come back in here we have further business to discuss."

They heard a door opening and someone moving around and they knew it was Rosco.

"Now Rosco I will only say this once. If I find out you have laid a hand on this young man again. Then you will be the one in the hospital and not him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes boss."

"Good now as for this serial killer. We need to figure out who it is."

"If I may add an input here sir."

"Of course."

"We are getting the new security guard tonight. Maybe he'll be able to keep an eye out. You could tell him that you think you have a thief and that you would like him to keep an eye out on the three of them. He's new so he won't know them; he might pick up on things that we don't sir."

"Who is this new security guard?"

"His name is Derek. I'll have more information on him tonight. He was in the bar last night and needed a job. I needed a new security guard. He's black, bald, and built he seemed like a smart choice. The bitch told me about him."

"Do you know him honey?"

"No he just came in last night for the first time with him girlfriend and some friends. They heard about the bar through some mutual friends and they had a great time last night. He mentioned that he was looking for work to his one friend. I overheard him and mentioned it to Rosco. He seems like the type to just do his work and go home sir."

"A fresh pair of eyes might be good. These three men have you all fooled a new person in the bar would pick up on things that you wouldn't. Assuming he doesn't ask too many questions keep him on. Every night those three work I want him in the bar. Get him to find out which one it is and we can take care of it after that."

"I'll tell him we have a thief and need to know who it is. Now this product of ours I'm losing customers from the idiots ODing off this shit."

"I have someone working on a new formula to reduce the amounts of ODs. For now just make sure you let new customers know how much they can do. If we keep having these junkies dying there is no business."

"What about the guns? How is the shipment for that?"

"The shipment will be ready to go down to Mexico by the end of next week. The boarder has increased their security so it's taking more time for us to go around it. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"No that covers it. The main thing is this serial killer obviously it's bad for business. I'll have this new guy take care of it and hopefully that will work. It's always a pleasure Michael. Let's go bitch."

"Remember what I said Rosco I don't want to see another mark on him. See you soon honey."

"Have a good day sir."

They heard shuffling and they knew they were walking and going to the car. Garcia turned off the recording and spoke to the others.

"Please tell me that is enough for us to arrest them?"

"Garcia did you find anything out about this Michael is he in the system at all for the Red Dragons?" Hotch asked

"I haven't come across him sir."

"I did read about him in a file." Rossi said as he started to go through the files until he found the one that he wanted. "Michael Larocque is the head of the Red Dragon cartel. He's never been caught or even had a speeding ticket. This man keeps out of the courts and keeps all his books legal."

"Okay so if Reid gets Michael then everyone underneath that we can arrest with him. We need Reid to switch targets and go after the head of the snake." Morgan said

"Reid needs to get away from Rosco for his own safety as well. He's obviously injured since last night and we won't know until tonight as to how bad he is. Garcia were you able to hack into the bar's security system?" Hotch asked

"No sir. It's a private security system that they have set up in their own building. It's not connected to a wifi or anything on a server."

"Can Reid even come up with a new formula for the brown heroin?" Rossi asked

"He has a doctorate in chemistry if anyone can it would be Reid." Morgan said

"The good thing for right now is that Reid has been able to convince them to keep you on. We now have three suspects and Rosco is going to have you investigate them thanks to Reid. Once we have their names Garcia can run their backgrounds and we can see who fits the profile. Reid still has his head in this and that works for us. Tonight let Reid know that he needs to go after Michael and not Rosco. We can get Rosco from the phone conversation and with Reid's statement we can get him for abuse on a federal agent. We need Michael in order to shut this cartel down completely." Hotch said

"You do realise though, that if Reid does come up with a new formula for the heroin. Then there is a good chance the heroin will be made and distributed. Reid is going to feel responsible for that." Morgan said

"I know, but once the arrests are made we can seize all the drugs and make sure the formula is destroyed. I think Reid will be alright with it as long as the end justifies the means. For now we need to get you ready and set up to go into the bar. Garcia try and see if you can get a list of the people who are working in the bar and start running background checks on them." Hotch said

"Yes sir. PG out."

Morgan hung up his cell phone and then turned his attention to Hotch and Rossi.

"So we have three suspects. Tonight Rosco will tell me to keep an eye on them, because he has a thief. Once I get the names we can see who fits the profile. I'll tell Reid to come up with a formula for the heroin and who exactly Michael is; assuming he doesn't already know. I'll see if I can get him to come back with me tonight so we can have him looked at."

"We have to be careful that Rosco doesn't get mad and take it out on Reid again though." Hotch said

"I don't think he will. Michael is the head of this cartel if Rosco goes against what Michael has told him, I can't see that ending very well. I don't think Rosco is that stupid to go up against the head of the cartel." Rossi said

"We got just under an hour to get you ready. You need to get changed and go get a knife from the weapons room. You should show up fifteen minutes early that way you look like an eager employee. Don't ask too many questions just do as you are told. We need to give Rosco every reason to keep you on. Do not take any drugs I don't care how many times he offers them to you." Hotch said

"I don't plan on it. I can't see him offering me any drugs though. I'm a complete stranger to him I can't see him showing me his hand."

"Probably not, but be careful. Most importantly do not under any circumstance go after Rosco. You need to keep in control at all times. I don't care how horrible Reid looks. You stay calm and you act like it doesn't affect you. Remember you and Reid don't know each other you need to keep it that way. If Rosco thinks Reid knows you he will take it out on Reid not you."

"Also call him Adam." Rossi added

"I know. Don't worry I'll keep my cool and do my job. The sooner we get this done the better. Here's a problem though, what if Reid can't come up with a new formula that's better than the one they have?"

"If it comes down to that then we'll have to find another chemist and see if he or she can come up with one. I'm sure Reid will be able to figure out the formula. He got the chemistry doctorate in under three years. Reid will figure this out; we just need to give him the support until this case is over." Hotch said

"Alright I better get ready and head out."

"We'll get in touch with the rest of the team and let them know what has happened." Rossi said

Morgan gave a nod and headed out to get changed and go and grab a knife to protect himself. Hotch turned to Rossi once Morgan was out of the room.

"Do you think he'll be able to keep his cool in there?"

"He should. Morgan knows that anything he does will only result in Reid getting hurt. Morgan loves Reid and Reid loves Morgan you and I both know that. Just like we both know they have been together before Reid left. Morgan will be furious, but he will keep it in tack until we make the arrest. God help Rosco when we do make the arrest."

"Might be a good idea to keep Morgan away from Rosco when that happens."

"We also know nothing about this Michael Larocque. With Rosco we know what he is like with Reid, but Michael what does he want with Reid? Why does he have so much interest in Reid when he could have anyone that walks by him? Rosco is upfront with the way he treats Reid. Michael could just be pulling the wool over Reid's eyes until he can get him to himself."

"With any luck this case will be over within a week. Michael won't get the chance to get Reid alone for very long. Michael seems like a snake in the grass. Reid will be fine as long as he plays along, but the second he doesn't Michael will get him."

"There's got to be a way to get some kind of camera or mics in there. If we can find out where he lives and get some hard evidence against him. No lawyer will be able to get him out of this."

"The problem is we won't know where he lives until Reid gets there. I highly doubt he would have his address anywhere. We should go and check out each location though. Reid said there were twenty-two people working the drugs where he was. We should check out the factory that the cartel has. He might have been there today."

"You think it's just that easy?"

"No, but it's worth the look. While Morgan is at the bar tonight when it's dark out you and I will go looking. See if we can get enough for a warrant."

"Sounds good to me."

It was quarter to seven by the time Morgan walked into the bar. He noticed that there were already people in the bar even though it was still early. Morgan looked around but he didn't see Rid anywhere. He went over to the bar and spoke to the bartender.

"Hey I'm Derek. Rosco told me to come in today and work as security."

"Oh hey I'm Mark. Rosco is in the back go on in."

"Thanks."

Morgan moved around the bar top and went into the door that was labeled as employees only. He walked in and saw Rosco sitting there on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table.

"Ah Derek it's good to see that you're early. Come sit down I want to talk to you about something."

Derek moved and sat down on the couch next to Rosco.

"What can I do for you?"

"It's funny that you should say that, because I actually have a favor to ask of you. Now I know this is your first shift, but that's why I need you to do this for me."

"What is it?"

"It would appear that I have a theft problem. Now I have narrowed it down to three people, but I need your help to figure out which one."

"Alright I can do that for you. I'm assuming you want me to do it, because I'm new and I hold no friendships with anyone."

"Exactly. People can let their feelings and relationships get in between what is right. You don't know anyone here so you won't have any problems being loyal to me."

"I'm just here to do my job and get paid. If you need me to do this for you well you're the boss."

"Perfect. Mark is the bartender tonight he always works behind the bar. Now he isn't the only one with access to the register all the servers do as well. The other two are the servers tonight; Daniel and Nathan. Every time money has gone missing those three have always been on shift. I don't want to fire them all, because if I do wrongfully then I'm going to get fucked. If you need any help you can ask Adam. He is the only one that I would trust with this. He has no ties to anyone, but me. I would have him do this, but they won't tell him, because they know he'll tell me."

"Fair enough. Is Adam working tonight?"

"He's already here. If you didn't see him out there he was probably getting something from the basement. Now for you I want you to keep an eye on this place. You've done security before?"

"I have, I worked for three years at A1 Security before they had to close the doors."

"Good so you know what you're doing. The other security I have his name is Matt. Here is your name tag wear it around your neck at all times so people know who you are. Do you have any questions?"

"No sir. It's pretty straight forward. When I have some information for you I'll let you know."

"That's what I like to hear. If there is a problem out there come get me otherwise go do your job."

"Yes sir"

Morgan headed back out into the bar. He pulled out his cell phone and sent Hotch a quick text.

**I'm in. I'll let you know how everything goes tonight babe.**

Morgan had changed Hotch's name in his phone to wifey in case anyone decided to go through his phone. He got a text back.

**Ok have a good first shift.**

Morgan smiled he knew that Hotch wasn't about to send him one back with a cute name attached to it. Morgan looked around, but he didn't see Reid anywhere yet. So he decided he would go over to speak with Matt.

"Hey Matt I'm Derek the new security guard."

Morgan held out his right hand and Matt took it in his and gave it a good shake.

"Hey man welcome. The last guy got the boot after he decided to mess around with the women while on shift. Just a fair warning."

"Naw that's not my thing. When I'm at work I'm here to work I can get laid when I go home."

"Good then me and you will get along just fine."

"So what's it like working here? The other employees good?"

"It pays the bills. The other employees aren't too bad. Mark is a good guy, he's the bartender. He always works behind the bar and he's really nice to everyone. Rosco is great to work for as long as you do your job and mind your own business. Nathan is alright, he's quiet and keeps to himself. Daniel he's weird as hell. He doesn't really like working here you can tell by the way he talks to the customers. Sometimes you'll see him just standing in the corners and watching everyone. Then we have Adam he's a hard core junkie, but he works hard. He's also fun to look at if you are into that type of thing."

"He's a junkie, but he gets to work here?"

"Ya well he's also the boss' piece of ass so he lets it go. He's actually a really sweet guy and intelligent. There's been a few times where it's been dead in here and we have hung out just talking. I mean he's a junkie and all, but I think he's just had a hard life and took the wrong turn. Plus I kinda feel bad for him, because he's always covered in bruises and the other employees and the boss' friends pick on him. You can tell he needs a friend. So give him a chance he's actually really sweet and I like I said he works hard."

"Wait I think he's the one that actually got me this job. He has hazel eyes, light brown hair kinda all crazy?"

"Yup that's him. He's a little roughed up today something happened, but I don't know why. Just give him a chance."

"Ya he seems really nice. It's a shame that he gets treated like shit."

"It really is, but its life. I'm going to do a walk around outside."

"Alright"

Morgan watched as Matt made his way outside. It was then that his eyes caught Reid. He went behind the bar to put some liquor bottles away. When he turned around and gave Mark a small smile their eyes met. Morgan couldn't help but gasp at what Reid looked like. The whole right half of his face was black and blue. He had a split lip, a deep gash on his forehead by his hairline, both of his arms were covered in bruising and around his wrists there were ligature marks. Morgan didn't even want to think about what he looked like underneath his shirt. Morgan walked over to Reid.

"Hey Adam right?"

"Ya I see you made it. Mark this is Derek he's our new security guy."

"Hey man. Hopefully you're better than the last one."

"Ya Matt was telling me about him. He sounds like a real douche."

"He was. I'm gonna go for a smoke watch the bar Adam."

Once Mark was out of ear range Reid turned back to Morgan.

"I'm fine." Reid whispered

"No you're not." Morgan whispered back

"It's not the first time. I'm used to it."

"That doesn't make it any better. We heard you today by the way."

"Good. I'm going to do it."

"We know. We agree that you should, but just be careful."

"I'm always careful. You should get to work and I wouldn't focus on Mark it's either Nathan or Daniel."

"Matt said Daniel is weird and likes to watch people from the corners."

"He does. He's creepy to say the least. Nathan though has been known to follow customers home though, so don't rule him out yet."

"Alright. I better get to work."

Reid just gave a smile and a nod. The rest of the night they spent working like they were just everyday normal people. It was weird for them to be working in a normal job instead of working for the FBI. Morgan found it oddly annoying to be working as a security guard. He was so bored it was ridiculous. He had went and spoken to Nathan and Daniel about what had been going on with the murders and more and more he was getting confused. Both could have been the UnSub and he didn't know if it was one or both of them. Nathan refused to speak about it and Daniel wouldn't shut up about it. Morgan needed to run everything by the team and see what they had to say about it. It was finally two thirty and everyone was out of the bar except for Reid, Morgan, Rosco and three of his friends that were in the back room. Rosco came out of the back room to speak with Reid and Morgan.

"You two come back here for a minute."

They both knew what was going to happen. Reid had told Morgan last night about what happens when someone new comes to work here. They both headed into the back room and Reid made sure he sat down next to Rosco on the couch.

Morgan stood by the door and once it was shut Rosco spoke.

"So Derek how was your first night?"

"It was good. I got to get to know the people that work here. No problems came up with the customers so it was a pretty easy night."

"Good I'm glad you didn't have any problems. There's actually a little tradition we have for new employees here. I'm sure you will be a good sport about it."

"Ok I can understand tradition." Morgan said with a slight laugh to his voice.

"Good."

One of Rosco's friends went up to Morgan and started to put a blindfold over his eyes.

"Okay by tradition do you mean kill me cause I'm not all for that."

"No nothing like that. You won't be hurt at all that wouldn't be any fun. Plus I would have to find a new security guard. Trust me you will like this and it will feel good. Just relax."

Morgan knew what was coming that was the only reason he was able to relax. Though, that didn't change how much this angered him knowing that Reid would have been forced to do this before. At least Morgan knew that Reid would be happy to do this. Morgan wasn't too thrilled to be doing this in front of a group of men that he didn't know, but he couldn't get out of this. Reid moved up off the couch and went over to Morgan who was standing blindfolded against the door. He put his hand on his chest and started to kiss his neck. Rosco liked it when he got the men going especially, because they didn't know it was a man doing this. Reid was thankful that Morgan played along.

"Well this tradition is getting interesting." Morgan said with a smile on his face.

Reid moved his hands to Morgan's belt and started to undo his pants as he went down on his knees. He took our Morgan's soft dick and started to lick the tip of it as he stroked it to get hard. Reid knew that if they were in a bedroom alone Morgan already would be hard, but they were surrounded by men that Morgan didn't know. After a few minutes Morgan was fully hard and Reid took advantage of it. He took him into his mouth slowly working his way down to the very bottom. He rolled his tongue in his mouth causing Morgan to let out a moan. He felt Morgan's hand running through his hair followed by Rosco's voice.

"That's it take control of the little whore."

Reid could feel Morgan going soft at the sound of Rosco's voice and he knew he would need to step it up a bit. He started to suck Morgan hard making sure all of him was in his mouth as he did so. Reid knew what Morgan liked and he knew he had to make this fast so Morgan didn't have to do this anymore. He could hear Morgan moaning and his grip in his hair tightened. Morgan started to pump Reid's head back and forth to get the right speed.

"Oh fuck you're good at this." Morgan moaned.

"Right when you cum take the blindfold off so you can look into the whore's eyes." Rosco said enjoyment clear in his voice.

Morgan once again did his best to ignore the man and focused on Reid's mouth around his dick. Reid started to play with Morgan's balls as he sucked him deep. He knew Morgan was close. Reid could feel Morgan go extremely hard and he knew he was about to cum. Morgan let out a groan and he pulled the blindfold off to look down at Reid as he cam in his mouth. Reid was looking up at him and it would have been the sexiest thing he had seen; if it wasn't for the fact that Reid's face was black and blue. Morgan knew he had to act surprised by finding out it was a guy sucking his dick. Reid pulled his head off and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"What the fuck kind of tradition is this?"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that?" Rosco asked with a smirk all over his face.

"He sucks cock better than the girl I took home last night I'll give ya that."

Reid got up off the floor, but he didn't sit back down.

"It's our little initiation what can I say, besides welcome to the family." Rosco said as he held up a glass of whiskey.

"This is an interesting family. Maybe I should take you home tonight and see what else you can do better than my girl."

"I belong to Mr. Rosco." Reid said

"And yet here you are sucking my dick."

"I'll tell you what since you are doing me a favor I'll do one for you. You can have him until tomorrow night just make sure you are both here for work on time."

Reid looked over and couldn't help, but be shocked that Rosco would let him go home with Morgan. Morgan just smirked at how well this was going. Now he could have Reid with him for not just one night, but all day tomorrow to. He could get Reid looked at and rested up.

"You sure? I don't want to step on anyone's toes." Morgan said

"It works out well for me. I have a new bitch that needs my training tonight so I was just going to have this one wait outside all night. Go get out of here before I change my mind."

"Well alright let's go." Morgan said

Morgan opened the door and walked out with Reid following behind him. Reid grabbed his bag and followed Morgan out to the car. Once they were inside the car no one said anything until they were certain no one was following them.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Reid whispered

"You're sorry? Baby you have nothing to apologise for. If you hadn't done that he would have hurt you. What's worse is that you had to go through that before and other things. Spencer baby you have absolutely nothing to apologise for in this. You didn't want to do this and instead of helping you; your director is forcing you into this. All you are doing is what you need to do to survive. Granted getting head in front of strangers was not on my fantasy list, but I am glad it was me on the receiving end and not someone else. Now I get to have you all to myself for a day."

"I have to come up with a formula for this heroin. I'm going to have to research, because I don't even know what is in brown heroin. At least now I'll have a chance at working on it without having to worry about Rosco."

"You need to be extremely careful around Michael. He's way too nice to you for someone that is the leader of a cartel. He wants something and the second you don't play by his rules he could just kill you."

"I know I'll be careful. Hopefully this will be over before his rules get to be too much."

"I need to call Hotch and let him know we are both safe. You also need to get looked at by a doctor or a paramedic; and yes those are your only two choices so decide."

"No doctors"

"Paramedic it is then."

Morgan picked up his cell phone and dialed Hotch's number. He wasn't surprised when Hotch answered after the second ring.

"Hotchner"

"Hey Hotch I'm heading back to the hotel now. I have Reid with me. Rosco is letting me keep him until tomorrow at work. So we have him safe with us until six o'clock tomorrow night."

"How is he?"

"He's going to need a paramedic to check him out. We're about fifteen minutes away from the hotel. Do you want to meet us in my room and we can go over everything?"

"Rossi is with me we have some things we need to discuss with you two as well. We'll head to your room now and wait for you there. I'll call the paramedics in five minutes so they will be here when you arrive."

"Alright."

Morgan hung up his cell phone and told Reid that Hotch and Rossi would be meeting them in Morgan's hotel room. He also told him that Hotch was going to be calling for a paramedic in five minutes so one would be there when they arrived. Reid put his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes. Morgan didn't talk he knew Reid needed a minute to get himself together. It had been hell for him in the past six months and Morgan knew Reid was in a lot of pain. Morgan was happy to give him some time to think. After all Morgan was thinking about all the things he can do for Reid tomorrow to help him relax and feel better. Morgan knew that Reid needed to work on the formula, but he also needed to remember that he was loved. Morgan had every intentions of showing him how much he loved him in the hours that they had together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morgan pulled into the hotel parking lot and looked over to see Reid with his eyes still closed. His breathing was even and Morgan knew that he had fallen asleep on the short drive over. You could tell that his body was exhausted and in pain. What Reid needed was a good week worth of sleep and rest, but he wasn't going to get that. All Reid had was a little less than a day and Morgan was going to make sure Reid took full advantage of it. Morgan gently shook Reid so he was awake.

"Hey pretty boy we're at the hotel. Come on you'll be in bed before you know it. You just need to get looked at by a paramedic first ok."

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Derek. I'm so tired."

"I know baby, but just think for the next twenty or so hours you are going to be with me. We're getting closer to this being over and then our week of relaxation and fun will begin. You're not alone in this anymore I'm right here beside you. You can do this baby."

"Okay"

"Come on let's get inside Hotch and Rossi are probably already in the room."

Morgan and Reid got out of the car and headed into the hotel lobby. Once they were at the room Hotch and Rossi were already inside sitting down at the table waiting for them. Both men couldn't believe how bad of shape Reid was in. They both got up and went over to him.

"Are you alright kiddo?" Rossi asked

"I'm fine."

Morgan had a hand on Reid's back and guided him down to the bed so he could sit down. All three men could see the pain on Reid's face.

"Spencer you need a doctor." Hotch said in his parental voice.

"No he'll find out and then this whole mess will just get worse. No doctors."

"The paramedic should be here soon to check you out." Rossi said

"How did it go tonight?" Hotch asked Morgan.

"It was fine. I have three names and I've narrowed it down to two. We can have Garcia run the names and see if anything comes up."

"Good. Did Rosco seem suspicious of you?" Hotch asked

"No he was friendly as hell. He asked me to look into those three guys to see if they were stealing from him. The other employees all seem normal and nice. If you are on the outside looking in you would never know Rosco was a cartel."

"That's how they can get passed law enforcement for so long. These cartels know how to appear like an average Joe." Rossi said

There was a knock on the door and Hotch went to answer it knowing that it was the paramedic. Hotch had explained over the phone what the situation was and they had agreed to keep this quiet and out of any log books or computer database. Hotch opened the door to find just one female paramedic. He let her come in and closed the door behind her. They made their way over to Reid who was sitting on the bed with Morgan beside him. The paramedic went in front of Reid and put her medical bag down on the floor.

"Hello my name is Anna what is your name?"

"Spencer"

"Can you tell me what happened Spencer?"

"We're FBI agents. Spencer and I are working undercover and he got injured earlier today." Morgan answered

"Alright let's take a look and see what I can do for you."

Anna started to look Reid over. She couldn't believe how many bruises and cuts littered his skin. The problem was you couldn't do anything for bruising all it needed was time to heal. He was clearly in pain and for that she could offer him to go to the hospital, where a doctor could provide some pain medication. She felt Reid's ribs and she knew that he had a couple broken ones, but again there was nothing she could do besides tape them up.

"You have a lot of bruising and some cuts. You have three broken ribs on your right side I can tape them up and that will at least keep them in place while they heal. Other than that there really isn't anything I can do. I can bring you in to the hospital and a doctor can write you a prescription for some pain medication. Unfortunately your injures are a lot of minor ones."

"I don't need to go to the hospital."

"You really should for some pain medication."

"I already have some. I'm fine really. I just need some sleep and in a few days it will be back to normal."

"Alright well I can't make you go. So I am going to tape up your ribs and leave you to it."

"Thanks"

Anna opened her medical bag and started to grab the tape and a wrap for Reid's ribs. Once they were taped up and wrapped she gathered her things and left. The three men in the room didn't say anything when Reid mentioned he had his own pain medication, they all knew what it was. They couldn't believe how bad his body was. It was covered in black and blue bruises and angry looking cuts. Clearly Rosco was going to town on Reid whenever he felt like it.

"Spencer how are you feeling?" Hotch asked

"I'm fine I'm just tired."

"We'll make this quick. What are the names?"

"Daniel and Nathan I have no idea what their last names are, but I'm sure Garcia can find it." Morgan answered.

"She already has a list of the employees at all of the cartel's businesses. I'll call her in the morning and she can do the background checks. Spencer we heard the conversation that you had with Michael and we all agree that you should be changing targets and going after Michael. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Whatever gets this done with the fastest. Michael is the head of the Red Dragons. If we can get him we can shut the whole organization down. I have those bank account numbers as well. Was Garcia able to create the virus?"

"She's still working on it. It's extremely complicated, but she is confident that she will have it complete within the next couple of days. You will need to create a new formula for the heroin. Do you think you'll be able to?"

"It's just chemicals all you need is a basic knowledge of what is in the heroin and what chemicals should and shouldn't be there. I'll need a lab though to make sure the formula works."

"Lab we can set up that should be easy enough once you have the formula." Rossi said

"You said you had something you wanted to tell us?" Morgan asked

"Tonight Rossi and I went to check out the factory that the cartel owns. We didn't see anything that stood out it was a clothing factory. Reid do you know where you were today?"

"I don't know the exact address, but I could tell you how to get there. The factory was run down it's probably not going to be under any of their names. I'd be surprised if it was owned by anyone. There was nothing in it, but some tables where they were making the heroin and some tables where they were packaging it. There were twenty-two teenagers in there doing it."

"If we can get everyone, all the major players in this cartel at that factory we could arrest them all. All we need is a reason for them to get together." Rossi said

"The launch of a new product should get most of the cartel there big and little fish." Reid said

"If we could get them there that would be enough for the arrests to stick. We would have the location where the heroin is made and packaged, the head of the cartel and his underlings. I bet the weapons are there that have yet to be sent out, and plus we have the recordings from today's conversation. That would be more than enough to take them all out." Morgan said

"Okay so Reid you need to work on this formula the sooner you can produce it the better. Once you have it go and see Michael and convince him to have a little party at the factory to launch it. If you can do that then we can go in with SWAT and take them all out. While you are doing that Morgan will still be undercover at the bar and we can arrest Daniel or Nathan for these murders." Hotch said

"See pretty boy we're getting closer to the end."

"Assuming I'm able to come up with a better formula for the brown heroin. Like I told you in the car, I don't even know what chemicals are in it. I have to do some research before I start to play around with the basic formula."

"Morgan said you are here until you have to go back to work tomorrow night?" Rossi asked

"Rosco said he needed to train someone else in. Plus Derek is looking into the UnSub so he figured he would do a favor for him."

"And why would he think that Morgan would want to take you home?" Hotch asked

"It's a long story, doesn't really matter. What does matter is that Spencer is here safe for the next twenty hours roughly. You can rest up and start to do some of that research while you are away from Rosco. I can't imagine he would be too happy to find out that Michael has made this deal with you." Morgan said

"You need to be extremely careful when you are alone with Michael Reid. We don't know anything about him." Rossi said

"I know I've never met him until earlier today. I'll be careful with any luck I won't be around him for very long."

"Alright let's turn in for the night. Morgan tomorrow you can stay here with Reid and help him with whatever he might need. Reid I don't want you going anywhere until work. You need to stay here and rest up."

"I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere. You are stuck in this bed until it's time to get ready for work." Morgan said as he looked at Reid.

"We'll see how long that last." Reid said back.

"Alright you two behave. We'll call you tomorrow to check in on you two." Rossi said with a smile.

Hotch and Rossi left the room and headed back to their own room for the night. Morgan turned his attention back to the injured Reid on the bed.

"I'm not sure when the last time it was when you did any heroin. Do you need to do some before you get some sleep?"

"I haven't done any since last night with you. So I do need to do some or in the next few hours I'll be dying on the bathroom floor."

"Alright why don't you go do that now and that way you can sleep without having to worry about being sick. Then when you come back I will take good care of you." Derek said with a smirk on his face.

"Der I cannot have sex tonight. I want to, but it's going to hurt way too much."

"I never said anything about sex. There are other ways to make someone feel good. Now go do a hit and get your sexy ass back here."

Reid got up and grabbed his bag before heading into the bathroom. Morgan got up and went into his go bag for some oil. He was going to make Reid relaxed and feeling good before he went to sleep. After fifteen minutes Reid came out of the bathroom and went over to the bed. Morgan could tell that Reid was high, but he wasn't so high that he couldn't function normally. He was feeling no pain right now that was for certain. Reid went and sat down on the bed where Morgan was.

"You need to take your shirt off and come lie down on your stomach if you can."

"Why?"

"Trust me pretty boy."

Reid slowly took his shirt off and carefully laid down on his stomach. Morgan went over and straddled the back of Reid's legs. He opened the oil and poured some into his hands. He rubbed the oil around his hands and then put them on Reid's back. He started to massage Reid's back and shoulders. He made sure he was careful of Reid's injuries. After a good twenty minutes Morgan could feel no tension in Reid's muscles. Morgan bent down so he could whisper into Reid's ear.

"Turn over baby."

Morgan lifted up off of Reid's legs so he could turn around and face Morgan. Morgan started to kiss him as he moved his hands down his chest to Reid's pants. Morgan started to undo Reid's jeans.

"Der what are you doing?" Reid asked his voice calm and relaxed.

"I am going to be returning the favor." Morgan said with a smile.

Morgan pulled Reid's jeans off and his boxers. Reid opened his eyes to watch as Morgan slowly took Reid's semi hard dick in his mouth. Morgan worked his mouth all the way down to the base and then back up. It had been so long since Reid had anything like this happen. Last night they had sex, but Morgan just jerked him off. It had been six months since he had a blow job and it felt amazing. Reid moaned as Morgan sucked him harder.

"Oh Derek. Feels so good fuck."

Morgan started to move faster and made sure he took all of Reid into his mouth. The moans coming from Reid were driving him crazy and he could feel himself getting hard. After a few more minutes Reid cam hard in Morgan's mouth. Morgan made sure he swallowed everything Reid had for him. Once he was done he made his way back up to Reid's lips and kissed him hard and passionately. Reid moaned into the kiss and Morgan felt Reid's hand going to his already hard dick. He started to rub his hand against Morgan's jeans. Morgan groaned and pushed his pelvis against Reid's hand. Reid started to undo Morgan's jeans and set his hard dick free.

"Spencer you don't have to." Morgan whispered

"I want to. If I could you would be deep inside of me right now."

Reid started to jerk off Morgan as Morgan kissed all down his neck. Morgan started to pump his hips into Reid's hand as they both were moaning and groaning. Both wanted to be having sex right now, but they knew that Reid was in no shape to do it. After a few minutes Morgan was cumming into Reid's hand. Morgan put his forehead against Reid's.

"Sex with you never gets boring you know that pretty boy."

"I can't wait for when we never have to get out of bed."

"Me either baby."

Morgan gave Reid a gentle kiss before he rolled off of him. Morgan didn't want to hurt Reid's ribs any more than they already were. Reid got up and headed into the bathroom to wash his hand free of Morgan's cum. Once his hand was clean he headed back to the bed and crawled in. Morgan turned off the lights, but left the bathroom light on with the bathroom door closed partially so the light could shine through. Morgan went and got into bed and pulled Reid close to his chest. Reid closed his eyes and curled up against Morgan's chest. Morgan held him close and allowed himself to fall asleep with the man that he loves in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was well after noon by the time Reid started to stir. He opened his eyes and felt Morgan's arms safely around him. Reid felt the afternoon sunlight on his face and he ate up the warmth it offered. It had been so long since he had felt this good when he woke up. Yes his body was in pain and he could very much feel it, but he felt safe and loved. That truly was the best medicine when dealing with a sore body. Reid rolled over being very careful of his injuries and curled into Morgan's chest. He felt Morgan smile on top of his head.

"Morning pretty boy."

"It's actually the afternoon, but hello to you to."

"I could get used to waking up like this."

"It does have a certain appeal to it. I don't want to move."

"Never said you had to. In fact I encourage you not to."

"Tell that to my bladder." Reid joked

"Okay that will eventually become a problem. I'll give ya that. You're on bed rest so bathroom and then back to bed mister."

"I have work to do today."

"I know, but you can do research from bed with my laptop. We can look around today and see if we can find you a lab you can use in the next day or so."

"I'll need a lab to create the heroin. Hopefully I can come up with a new and better product."

"I'm sure that genius brain of yours will. I should call Hotch and see how they are making out."

"You should call Garcia to and see how she made out with the names and the virus."

"Ya I can do that. You don't want to talk to her?"

"You always call Garcia. If she wants to talk to me afterwards then of course I will. I'll leave the BAU business to you."

"You are the BAU Spencer."

"I haven't been for a long time Derek. I just don't understand why John didn't defend me."

"John?"

"The Director he's the closest thing I have to a sponsor. I just can't imagine he would have been alright with Strauss firing me over going to a meeting."

"Does he go to them as well?"

"He does all the time."

"Maybe Hotch is right. Maybe something really is going on within the bureau."

"I hope so. I know it sounds stupid, but him not even defending me I feel a little betrayed."

"That's not stupid. He's your sponsor. Out of everyone he knows more about your drug use then anyone does. You have every right to feel betrayed. Hotch will get to the bottom of this you know that. He hasn't stopped fighting for you to be back on this team since the day you left. Hotch will figure out all the politics don't worry. What you need to worry about is getting this operation over with so you can focus on getting better."

"That's all I can focus on right now. I just want to be back home and far away from all of this. I'm never coming back to this city ever again."

"Not even to visit your mom?"

Morgan lightly joked. What Morgan didn't expect was the quietness from Reid. Morgan couldn't see Reid's face, but he knew that he had struck the wrong cord.

"Baby did something happen with your mom?"

"She um… she developed dementia roughly six months ago. When I got here I started calling once a week. The doctor said it had been coming on for a while. It's not common to develop dementia with a mental illness, but it can happen. Four months ago I stopped calling, because she didn't know who I was. Every time I called she would go into an episode and the doctor suggested that I stop calling. Her doctor told me that he would call when she was having a clear day and she knew who I was. She ripped up all the letters I sent her over the years even. So I haven't spoken or written to her in four months now."

Morgan held Reid closer to his chest.

"Oh pretty boy I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you are going through right now. If my momma ever forgot who I was, I wouldn't know what to do."

"It's so hard. Growing up she was there, but she really wasn't and now she doesn't even know who I am. I don't know what to do or how I even feel about it. It's not her fault for being sick, but ever since my dad left it always felt like I was an orphan. I did everything I could for her and now she doesn't even remember any of it."

"I'm so sorry baby. I wish I could take this pain away from you."

"It's okay. We should get up and get to work."

Morgan knew by the conversation change that Reid didn't want to talk about this anymore. Morgan knew that he really should get up and start making some calls. He should check in with both Hotch and Garcia and see how they were making out.

"You're right pretty boy. Why don't you take the bathroom first and I'll call Garcia and see how she is making out."

"Okay. I'm going to shower if that's okay with you."

"Sure go for it. I'm going to make some calls and then when you get out how do you feel about some food."

"As long as it's something simple I don't eat much anymore."

"Because of the heroin?"

"That and from the exhaustion and pain."

"How often does Rosco hurt you?"

"He doesn't do it that often. Its only when I go against his rules. When I do he goes overboard like this time. It's mostly his friends that get too physical with me. They have a bad day or they're bored they'll hurt me. It's just how it is."

"I can't wait until we arrest these bastards. Get you home where you belong."

"That's the only thought that gets me through this."

Morgan pulled Reid closer to his chest and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Morgan hated that Reid was going through this and he hated that he couldn't put a stop to this right away. All he could do was get these bastards in jail so he could get Reid home where he belonged.

"Alright you get that sexy ass of yours in the shower before I change my mind and come join you." Morgan said with a smirk.

"We have work to do. Fun can come later."

Reid said as he got out of bed and was still naked from last night so Morgan got a good view of his ass. Morgan felt himself getting hard just looking at Reid.

"Tease." Morgan smirked

"Later."

"How does fries sound to your stomach?"

Reid was just about to close the bathroom door when he answered Morgan.

"Sounds good"

Reid closed the bathroom door so he could go to the washroom and shower. Morgan laid there and thought for a second about masturbating, but he knew he had to get to work. Reid was right the fun could come later and Morgan planned on taking full advantage of that. Morgan got up and went to get dressed. Once he was dressed he picked up his phone to call Garcia before he called Hotch.

"Holder of all knowledge."

"Hey baby girl tell me you got something for me."

"So I ran those three names for you and Mark turned up completely clean. He's never been arrested only a few speeding tickets. Daniel and Nathan are a bit more interesting. They are actually brothers. Daniel and Nathan Taylor have lived in the Sin City their whole life. Daniel is thirty-three and Nathan is thirty-one. Both of their parents are dead. Mother was killed by their father, but it was never proven in court so he was found not guilty. The boys were awarded back into their father's custody when they were twelve and fourteen. After that they had been in and out of the hospital with injuries. Doctors believed they were being abused, but they were also in contact sports so child services couldn't get anything to stick. Their father died from alcohol poisoning a month before the first body turned up."

"That could be the stressor. Any prior arrests?"

"Both Daniel and Nathan have been arrested. Daniel has been arrested for aggravated assault, and pepping into women's windows. Nathan has been arrested for harassment and domestic violence against Daniel."

"Angry boys."

"Very angry. I don't know what you have going on for that profile of yours, but either one of these boys could have done it."

"Or both. I'll call Hotch and let him know. Did you get anything for that virus done?"

"I pulled an all-nighter and got it all set and ready to go. All I need is the banking information and when my G-man is ready I'll unleash the beast."

"Good it shouldn't be that much longer hopefully. Where is the money going?"

"I set up a fake bank account. So when I unleash my little friend it will drain all of the money in the accounts and transfer it to my false account. That will still allow the courts to use the money as evidence, but no one in the cartel will have access to it. They will be completely broke."

"Good, Reid just has to come up with a new formula for the heroin. Once he does that then we are going to try and get everyone together for the arrests. Once they are arrested then you can do your thang."

"I'll be ready when you are. I just need those numbers from our boy genius."

"I'll see if he has them. If he does then we'll send em over to you."

"Good. How is my boy genius?"

"He's a… he'll be okay once we get him back home. He's with me right now so he is safe."

"Is he hurt?"

"He's a little bit injured, but he'll be back to his old self before you know it. Once we get him back home we can take care of him and get him healthy again."

"Hotch asked me to look into how Reid got into the agency. The Director, John had been getting emails for close to a year asking for Reid to be transferred to them. Each time the Director refused to give Reid up and he even stopped replying to the emails. That was three months before Reid was fired."

"So the Director knew about the agency looking to get Reid to join, but he refused to let Reid go. So that goes with what Reid was thinking; that the Director didn't have a choice in this matter. Maybe he is being blackmailed into doing this? Reid did say that the Director was his sponsor."

"After Reid was fired the Director started to send emails back to the agency. He wanted answers as to why Reid was being fired. He kept asking them to reconsider and asking who they get to do this. As far as I can tell it wasn't the Director that was being blackmailed, but I think someone was being blackmailed. The Director has tried to get Reid back into the FBI even if it isn't the BAU."

"Okay so check Strauss' emails and see if she was being blackmailed for something. We need to figure out how all this happened so we can get Reid back into the BAU."

"Will do. I heard Reid had a little smack down with Dr. Brown."

"He did and it was awesome to watch. It's not often Reid stands up for himself, but when he does it it's always fun to watch. Brown didn't even know what to say to Reid. Reid completely exposed him for what he truly is."

"Which apparently is barely a doctor. I wish I was there to see it. How are you making out with the undercover work?"

"It's easy and boring standing around the bar all night, but if it helps keep Reid safe then I'm all for it."

"Ya, you and Reid getting all comfy cozy."

"I don't know what you're talking about baby girl." Morgan said with a smirk

"Ya like I don't know that you two have been sleeping together. You work with the best profilers in the world Derek. Do you really think they don't know?"

"I'm sure they know, but like always no one says anything. That whole no profiling each other rule never seems to work."

"You can't stop a profiler's mind hot stuff."

"No you really can't."

"Give Reid my love and bring him home safe."

"I will baby girl."

"Good. I want dirty naughty pictures to."

"Goodbye baby girl"

Morgan said with a smile as he hung up his cell phone. He needed to call Hotch next and let him know what Garcia had found. Morgan could hear the shower still going in the bathroom so he dialed Hotch's number.

"Hotchner"

"Hey Hotch. I just got off the phone with Garcia she has those names for us."

"What did she find?"

"Mark is clean, he's never been arrested chances are he doesn't even know who Rosco is."

"So he's not the UnSub"

"Daniel and Nathan though, is a different story. They're brothers. Their father killed their mother when they were just kids and their father got away with it. When they were barely teenagers they were awarded back to their father who abused them. They played sports though so their father was able to convince social services that they were injured playing sports and not him. He died a month before the first victim showed up. Both Daniel and Nathan have a criminal record with violence."

"They could be doing this together then."

"They might be. What do you want me to do?"

"We can't wait around for when Reid is ready with the formula. We can't have them kill anyone else. I'll get a warrant for their homes and their arrests. Do you know if they are supposed to work tonight?"

"No they don't work tonight. How are you going to arrest them without Rosco getting suspicious of me?"

"I'm not sure yet. We can work that out once the warrants have come through. Reid might have an idea for that. What else did Garcia say?"

"Just that she has the virus all set and ready to go for whenever Reid is."

"Alright talk to Reid and see when he wants to do that part. I think it still would be best to get Reid to create the formula so we can arrest the whole cartel. For now until you have to work, help Reid with the formula. I'll see about getting Reid a lab somewhere that he can make the heroin."

"Hopefully it won't take him long to come up with the new heroin."

"Help any way you can and knowing Reid it won't take very long for him to figure this out."

"Garcia said that based on the emails she thinks the agency was blackmailing someone in the bureau, but it was the Director."

"Who else is she looking at now?"

"I told her to look at Strauss' emails and see if it was her."

"Keep me posted."

"Will do"

Morgan hung up the phone and decided to finish getting dressed and wait for Reid to finish in the bathroom. Morgan figured that Reid would need to do a hit while he was in there to help his body correct itself. What Morgan really wanted to do was go in there and join him in the shower. After another twenty minutes Reid came out of the bathroom. Morgan could tell that he was high, but he wasn't too high to the point where he couldn't focus. He was wearing a pair of light faded ripped style jeans that fit tight against his ass and a black t-shirt. Morgan couldn't believe how amazing Reid looked in those jeans. Reid came over to the bed and sat down on it.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"I'm sore and still hurting, but it'll get better. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good"

"And?"

"And horny as hell."

Reid let a small chuckle come out of his mouth.

"It's your fault. Those jeans just make your ass look so good."

"We have work to do or I should say I have work to do."

"Yes you do." Morgan got up off the bed and headed over to his bag so he could pull out his laptop. He went back over to the bed and handed it to Reid so he could start to do some research on the heroin. Morgan knew that this was going to be a long day for him. He was horny and watching Reid work and in those jeans it was just making it worse and worse.

"Garcia needs those bank account numbers from you. She said her virus is all ready to go for whenever you are ready."

"Good I'll send her an email with the numbers then. Did she say anything about Daniel or Nathan?"

"She did. Did you know they were brothers?"

"No I've never spoken to them on a personal level."

"Their father was abusive and killed their mother. He was never charged with anything though and when they were young teenagers they went back into his custody. They were abused, but again nothing ever stuck. He died a month before the first victim showed up. They both have a record with violent crimes so they seem like they are working in a team."

"It makes sense. Daniel watches them and then Nathan follows them home."

"Did you ever have any problems with Daniel or Nathan?"

Reid looked down at the laptop and started to type away on it. Morgan had seen Reid type before at work and it always surprised him how fast Reid could type. Reid hated technology and yet he had a doctorate in engineering. Morgan also knew that by Reid not answering the question something must have happened.

"Spencer, something did happen between you and them."

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I think you need to talk about it."

Morgan sat down at the end of the bed so he could look right at Reid.

"Tell me what happened baby."

Reid kept looking at the laptop for a few minutes longer obviously reading something on there. Reid didn't look up from the laptop as he spoke.

"It was three months into this operation. Rosco had me stay at the bar while he was out working on some meeting or deal. I never really did find out what he was doing that night. He had Daniel and Nathan stay behind to keep an eye on me and make sure I didn't run away. It was after the bar was closed and all I wanted to do was just get some sleep. I was in pretty deep with the heroin I had no strength to fight anyone off. I had barely slept and eaten in the past three months. I was reaching my breaking point. They wanted to have sex, a threesome, but I didn't want to. I told them to go to hell that it wasn't going to happen. I even told them that I belonged to Mr. Rosco that they would be stupid to try anything. They didn't listen, besides they knew that Rosco didn't care. They came at me and I just kept moving away, but I reached the bar top and I couldn't go anywhere. Daniel stabbed me on my left side of my stomach. It wasn't a big knife, but it was enough to get me distracted and to cause pain. They did what they wanted and then left me bleeding on the floor. The heroin makes a person's blood thinner so even though it was a small knife I bled a lot. Rosco came back probably three hours later. He just looked at me and told Daniel and Nathan to get me to his doctor. That next time they wanted something to not damage the merchandise in the process. They took me to Rosco's doctor, which was actually a vet. He stitched me up and shot me up with enough heroin to knock me out for two days. When I woke up finally I was back at Rosco's house and he was inside me. When I woke up the first thing he said to me was that even unconscious I still had to please him. I almost bled to death in that bar and then I almost ODed right afterwards. That was when I realised I had to stop. So I started to fake the dosages and hide the withdrawals. I couldn't wait around for someone to show up and help me; I had to get this operation done to be free."

"Baby why didn't you tell me?"

Morgan couldn't believe what he had just heard. He wanted to go and kill Daniel and Nathan for what they did to Reid. He couldn't wait to arrest those bastards. Reid looked at Morgan as he spoke.

"A lot has happened in the past six months that I can't talk about. I didn't want you to get ahead of what you thought about Daniel and Nathan. If they were the UnSubs then you needed to be sure of that for the right reasons. I didn't want your judgement clouded at all. Derek there will be things that I don't tell you and it's not because I don't trust you. It's because I can't physically talk about it. I hope you can understand that."

"After Buford there was a lot I never thought I would be able to talk about and for the longest time I couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out. So believe me when I say that I understand what you are going through. One day you might be able to talk about what happened and if that day comes I'll always be there for you. Hotch wants to get a warrant for Nathan and Daniel to search their homes and arrest them. He's worried though that it might look like one of us spoke to the police to get them arrested. Any ideas how we go about doing this? Hotch doesn't want to wait that long in case another body turns up."

"There's no cameras outside. Daniel and Nathan both smoke so I think you should tell Rosco that you think it's them. You should tell Rosco that you were outside checking the perimeter when you over heard them arguing about the FBI closing in on them. Play it off like they were talking about robbing people so Rosco doesn't think you know more than he told you. That way when they get arrested by the FBI it won't be a surprise to Rosco. They don't work tonight so have Hotch arrest them tonight. With them off the street that will at least eliminate one case."

"Alright I'll give him a call and let him know the plan. Did you find any research yet?"

"I'm looking. This type of information isn't exactly in a book so I have no choice, but to do it this way. I hate these things."

"You have a doctorate in engineering. How do you hate technology?"

"I don't hate technology. I just hate that the internet is removing books. I prefer paper over the internet. Mainly for the reason that I can read faster with paper then I can off this screen."

"Ah that makes sense. In the time it takes you to read a page and flip it in a book it's nothing. On the internet you have to wait for it to load a new page."

"Exactly and engineering means I can build the computer; it doesn't mean I like the thing."

"We have six hours before he have to be at work do you think you'll be needing a lab today?"

"By the time I get the research and the chemicals there won't be much of a point. Tomorrow during the day I might be able to sneak out and get to a lab."

"You have to be careful with the sneaking out babe."

"I know Rosco is usually gone during the day or is asleep. I can leave him a note saying that I had to take care of something. If it comes down to it I'll tell him that Michael has me working a special project for him. He won't be able to argue that."

"Just be careful. I don't like this Michael character."

"I will be. You should call Hotch and let him know about the plan."

Morgan gave a nod and went to call Hotch while Reid was doing research on the laptop. They had spent the remainder of the day together. Reid had found which chemicals go into the heroin and then he started to work out a formula and which chemicals would be better. It took him a good portion of the day just to create a new formula. By the time he had it done it was time for them to get ready to go back to work. Hotch was going to wait until late this evening before they went to Daniel's and Nathan's house. He wanted to make sure he gave Morgan enough time to speak to Rosco about what they had planned. Morgan and Reid drove to the bar together and acted like they had just spent the night screwing each other. Morgan had a role to play and he couldn't let that slip. They walked into the back room and noticed that Rosco wasn't there yet. Reid went about his normal routine and Morgan went out into the bar to do his job. The bar was busy and Morgan ended up having to keep track of the customers and lost track of where Reid was. At one point he saw Rosco come in with two other men, but it was too busy for him to go and talk to him. It wasn't until one in the morning did it finally quiet down enough for Morgan to go into the back room and talk to Rosco. He was also hoping that Reid was in the back as well. What he wasn't prepared for was to walk in to Reid on the couch being fucked by one man and sucking the other man's dick while Rosco sat there across the room and watched.

Morgan didn't know what to do when he walked into the room and saw this. He knew he couldn't let his face fall, but it was hard. He looked at Reid and he was blindfolded. Morgan could tell that Reid was in pain he could also see the red coming down his thighs. They had been at this for a while and based on the blood the man doing the fucking was being very rough.

"Ah Derek what can I do for you?"

"You certainly run an interesting bar."

"What that. That's just some entertainment. There is a new drug out on the market that I wanted to try out, but I didn't want to do it in case something went wrong. This drug allows a man to stay hard even after he has cummed for hours and hours. So far they have been doing this for two and a half hours and both are still just as hard as they were when they started. When they are finally finished; I think tonight I'll be taking that drug and having some of my own fun with my little whore."

"Didn't know you were into drugs."

"Nothing illegal. What can I do for you Derek?"

Morgan did everything he could to keep his eyes on Rosco and not on Reid who was whimpering in pain. He could hear both men hitting Reid as they abused him. Morgan knew that this was one of the times that Reid was not a willing participant.

"I have some of that information you were looking for."

"Oh good. What did you find out?"

"Well Mark is clean as a whistle, but Daniel and Nathan are some bad boys. Did you know they were brothers?"

"Of course I did."

"Well last night as we were leaving I over-heard them talking to each other. Daniel was pissed by the sounds of it. He kept saying how the FBI were closing in on them, that they had to be more careful. Apparently you are not the only one that they are stealing from."

"The FBI eh? Apparently they have been busier then I originally thought. If the FBI are close to arresting them, then I might just wait for them to take care of it. Thank you Derek for looking into this. Did you enjoy last night?"

"Fucking right I did. Maybe one day you'll let me do it again."

"I'll keep it in mind. You better get back out there."

"Yes boss"

Morgan took one last look at Reid as he let out a cry of pain. It took everything in Morgan not to go over there and kill everyone in the room. He wanted to protect Reid, but he knew he couldn't without blowing this case and Reid was not going to go through all of this for nothing. Morgan walked out and back into the bar. He couldn't get his mind to stop thinking about what he just witnessed. What pissed him off the most was the fact that he couldn't stop it from happening. There was nothing he could do, Rosco made it perfectly clear that Reid was going home with him that night. Reid was injured he could see the blood going down Reid's thighs and Rosco was just going to make that worse. When it was time to close up and head on out Reid had yet to come out of the back room. Rosco and his two friends were still back there as well and Morgan was praying that they still weren't going at it. Morgan knew that he couldn't just wait around for Reid, it would look too suspicious. Morgan had no choice, but to leave and go back to the hotel. He had to work tomorrow night again and he was hoping he would be able to see Reid tomorrow night. Morgan knew there was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight. Morgan drove back to the hotel and sent Hotch a quick text asking if he was still up. Morgan got a text back saying that he was. Morgan needed to talk to someone about what he was feeling. Hotch wasn't really the best option, but it was the one that Morgan thought would understand. Hotch knew how it felt to watch someone you love get hurt and not be able to do anything to stop it. Hotch was also like the father figure in the team and he saw Reid as another son. It would be hard for Hotch to hear any of this, but he would be upset with Morgan for not telling him. Morgan pulled into the hotel parking lot and headed straight for Hotch's room. Hotch answered the door in his dress pants and a white button down shirt. His tie was removed and his sleeves were rolled up, Morgan could see the exhaustion on his face and Morgan knew that Hotch had barely slept last night. Morgan went inside so they could speak in private. Once inside Hotch could tell that Morgan was upset about something that happened. Morgan didn't stand still he just kept pacing around. Hotch went and leaned against the wall just waiting for Morgan to start speaking.

"I don't know if I can do this much longer. Hotch man, I almost killed three people tonight and the only reason I didn't was, because Reid would be pissed at me. If all of this turns out to be for nothing Reid will never forgive himself and the person for blowing it."

"What happened tonight?"

"We got to the bar and everything was fine. It got busy though, and Rosco hadn't come in early. So as the night went on I had to focus on what I was doing I couldn't sneak away to find Rosco. Around ten, ten-thirty I lost Reid, he kept blending into the crowd trying to take orders. It wasn't until one when I finally was able to get away from everything. I went into the back room to see if Rosco was there. Rosco was sitting in a chair opposite of the couch. On the couch was Reid and two of Rosco's friends were raping him. He was blindfolded so he didn't see me, but he heard me talking to Rosco. I wanted to leave, but Rosco just acted like it was an everyday thing. Rosco had said that they were trying out this new drug that makes it so a guy can go for hours with a hard on. They had been at it for two and a half hours already. You could tell he was in so much pain. His body was shaking and he was bleeding. They kept hitting him while they were doing it. Rosco said that when they were finished that he was going to take the drug to so he could play all night with his whore. He was in so much pain and it's only going to get worse. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I had to act like I didn't care. I couldn't blow my cover, because if I did then everything Reid has gone through in the past six months would be for nothing. I don't even know if he's going to be okay. Rosco doesn't care. Hotch what if he dies tonight? It wouldn't be the first time someone has died from being raped. He didn't want it. You could tell that he didn't want it. The heroin has made his body so weak he couldn't fight them off. They were my size and he's barely a hundred pounds right now. He didn't stand a chance against them and there's Rosco sitting there just watching."

Morgan let out a yell in frustration. Hotch could see how much this was torturing Morgan. It was no secret that the two loved each other.

"Morgan calm down. I know it's hard, but you can't wake the whole place up. I'm sorry you had to see that. There really isn't anything I could say to make this better for you or for Reid. I wish there was something I could do, but you're right Reid would be furious with us if we pulled him out. If all of this was for nothing he wouldn't be able to handle that. That doesn't mean we can't help him get this done with faster. We caught Daniel and Nathan. Both are going to jail for these murders. I've sent JJ, Brown and Prentiss back home. Rossi, you and I are staying here to help Reid with this case. You said Reid had the formula figured out correct?"

"Ya he did that today."

"By the sounds of it Reid won't be in any condition to sit around a lab all day. Do you have a copy of the formula?"

"It's on my laptop"

"Then tomorrow the three of us will take that to a lab and have them produce it. You can hand it to Reid when you see him at work next. All we need is for Michael to think he has a new and better product. We can give him that. Once we get them all together then we can make the arrests and Garcia can deliver the virus. By the end of this week we could be back home."

"We need to wrap this up. Reid can't take anymore. What lab are we doing this in?"

"Rossi suggested that we should go to Reid's old university. Reid attended LVU before he turned eighteen. He was focusing on his chemistry degree there. The same professor that taught Reid is still employed there. He might be willing to help us create this formula knowing it's for Reid."

"Can we trust him?"

"I had Garcia run his name. He has no criminal record and on numerous occasions he's defended Reid when he was in school. In one article he said that Reid was the brightest mind that this century will ever see. I think if we explain to him what is going on that he will be more than willing to help close this investigation."

"Alright so what time are we doing this tomorrow?"

"Garcia ran his schedule he is free from ten until one. We can meet downstairs at nine thirty and then head over. He should have all the chemicals there."

"Ya Reid said that the chemicals are basic and anyone can buy them if they wanted to. I'm sure he has them and more in the lab."

"The sooner we have a product then the sooner we can trap the cartel and end this. Go get some sleep and I'll see you downstairs in the morning."

"No offense, but between the two of us you're the one that looks like shit."

"Some of us didn't sleep until noon. Besides I'll sleep when Reid is home safe."

"Me to. Try and get some sleep though, so you're not dead on your feet tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night"

Morgan left Hotch's room and made his way over to his own. Morgan knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He was too worried about Reid. Morgan spent the night pacing around the room and lying down on the bed trying to will sleep to him. It didn't work and nine o'clock came all too fast for him. He had to work tonight and all Morgan could do was hope that Reid would be there and that he was alright. Morgan knew that Reid would be hurt from being raped for so long, but he was hoping he didn't have any more injuries then he already had. Reid was in enough pain and Morgan didn't want him doing more heroin than he was supposed to just so he could deal with the pain. Morgan knew Reid was strong, but he didn't know how much more mental abuse Reid could take before he snapped. Morgan got showered and dressed for the day before he went downstairs to find a cup of coffee. Once Hotch and Rossi was there they headed over to LVU to meet up with Reid's old professor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was ten o'clock in the morning when Hotch, Rossi and Morgan walked through the doors of LVU. They were meeting with Professor Harvey. He was Reid's old chemistry professor and they were hoping that he would help them produce the formula that Reid had created. They made their way up to his office and Hotch knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened and an elderly man stood on the other side of the door.

"Hello?"

"Are you Professor Harvey?" Hotch asked

"I am. Can I help you?"

"My name is Agent Hotchner. This is Agent Rossi and Agent Morgan. We were wondering if we could speak to you for a moment."

"Of course come in."

Professor Harvey opened the door so they could walk into his office. The three agents noticed that the older man was having a hard time walking around. He was close to the age of sixty-five and he would be retiring soon they were sure of that. The old professor sat down in his chair and Rossi and Hotch sat down in the other two chairs on the opposite side of the desk. Morgan stood behind them.

"What can I do for you agents?"

"Mr. Harvey do you remember a student named Spencer Reid?"

"Have you ever met someone who forgot about him?" Harvey said with a small smirk.

"Touché." Rossi said

"Spencer works for the FBI. He is an agent of mine for the BAU. We are profilers and we are currently working a case. Spencer has been undercover for six months roughly now and we were hoping you would be able to help us." Hotch said

"What could I possibly do to help you gentlemen?"

"Spencer has created a formula for brown heroin. The problem is he is so deep undercover that he can't get to a lab to produce it. Without producing this new formula we can't arrest these men. If you could help us produce this product then we can wrap this case up and get Spencer away from these bad men." Hotch said

"You want me to make heroin?" Harvey sounded skeptical and surprised at what Hotch had said.

"Spencer can't get to a lab to make it himself, otherwise he would. I know this is an unusual request, but we could really use your help. Spencer is the only one that has any experience with chemicals. We need someone to help us create the heroin so we can get him out of this operation." Hotch said

"Spencer is in a very dangerous operation with a very dangerous cartel. He has been undercover for six months and he desperately needs this case to be closed. If we can get this heroin produced then he can hand it over to the leader of the cartel. We can then arrest the whole cartel and get him back home safe." Morgan said gently.

"How much of this heroin do you need?" Harvey asked

"We only need a small amount. Just a few grams; we only need to show that it can be made to the leader of the cartel." Rossi said

"Alright. Do you have the formula?"

"We do" Morgan said

Morgan handed over the paper with the formula and the chemicals that Reid had worked out. Professor Harvey looked it over before he addressed the agents.

"I have these in my lab. When do you need this for?"

"As soon as possible." Hotch said

"Well if you don't mind hanging around in a lab I could probably have this ready in a few hours."

"That would be great." Hotch said

"Alright well follow me gents."

Professor Harvey got up out of the chair and the three agents followed him out of his office and down to his lab. Once inside the lab Professor Harvey started to collect the chemicals that would be needed to make the brown heroin.

"It's interesting to know that Spencer became a federal agent. I remember that boy like it was yesterday. He was so shy and timid. I would have never thought he would ever be in law enforcement. To be honest I was just hoping he would make it to his graduation."

"Why do you say that?" Rossi asked

The three agents sat down in chairs that were in the room. They didn't want to crowd the professor so they kept their distance.

"He wasn't even thirteen when he was in my class. It wasn't a secret that he was a genius, but still being that young in University doesn't go over well. He was bullied a lot and it wouldn't have been a surprise if he had left. He didn't though, and I always admired him for that. It takes a strong person to go through what he did and come out on top."

"He still is incredibly strong." Hotch said

"So what was he like at that age?" Morgan couldn't help, but ask

Professor Harvey went about the process of making the heroin. He wanted to make sure he followed the formula properly so he was doing it step by step.

"Brilliant, but that's no surprise to you. He was very shy and very timid. He was afraid to speak his mind most of the time. He didn't relate very well to the other students, but the professors adored him. When he was sixteen he was my teaching assistant and often taught the classes. Though, that didn't help him being social with the other students, but he did enjoy it I think. He was always comfortable talking about something he knew a lot about. He was horribly awkward when he had to be in a social setting. He never knew what to say or how to read social queues. He was here at LVU until he was eighteen and then he was accepted into Cal-tech on a full scholarship. I can tell you right now Cal-Tech was thrilled that he finally accepted their offer. They had been chasing that boy for four years. He never said why he didn't accept it when they first offered, but he finally did."

"That's where he finished his doctorates." Morgan said

"And he had many of them. That poor boy was so young when he started he didn't know what he wanted to do. He kept taking classes and getting degrees in anything that interested him. The funny thing was everything interested that boy. I remember that by the time he was sixteen he was fluent in four languages. If there were words he was going to read them. I never would have thought he would have become a federal agent."

"I think that surprised him as well." Hotch said

The four of them kept up the small talk while Professor Harvey worked on creating the heroin. It had been a good five hours later when Professor Harvey had the brown heroin all set to go and in three little baggies. The three agents couldn't believe that this was truly happening. Tonight Morgan would go to work and hand Reid the new product. Reid would set up an appointment with Michael to show him the new product. If he likes it then Reid will have to convince Michael to set up a party to launch the new product. One step was taken care of now it was time to move on to the next step. They went back to the hotel to get Morgan ready for the night. The next step was up to him. He had to get the product into Reid's hands so he could pass it on. All Morgan could do was hope that Reid was there tonight. He didn't know how bad of shape Reid was going to be in and that was terrifying him to no end. Morgan didn't know how Reid was going to be able to handle any more of this. Morgan could tell that Reid was reaching his breaking point and Morgan didn't want Reid to go further into the heroin then he already was.

Morgan drove to work so he would be there for seven like he was supposed to. When he got there he was surprised to find it dead as hell inside. Morgan went over to the bar where Mark was cleaning.

"Hey Mark. Where is everyone?"

"It's Sunday so the bar is closed to the public. Tonight is just for the boss' friends and for him to have his meetings with the owner."

"I thought Rosco was the owner."

"Naw he just runs the place. The owner is this Michael guy. Every Sunday he comes down here and they close shop to do some meetings. They have their friends over here so it'll get busy in about two hours or so."

"Oh so do I need to be here, cause my name was on the schedule."

"Ya you're good. Sometimes it can get a little wild in here so he likes to keep everyone on."

"Sounds like it'll be a fun easy night."

"It usually is. The owner is pretty easy going so that helps. Plus he's a great tipper."

"Lucky you. Is Adam here yet?"

"Ya he's in the back, but he's not going to be much of a conversationalist."

"Why?"

"He's passed out on the couch. He's high as hell right now."

"Does he do that often?"

"Naw not recently. Before when he first started he would be like that every night, but he got better in the past few months. He's been out for about three hours now. He should be up and moving in the next hour. The boss won't be here till around ten so he'll be fine."

Morgan's pulse was racing at the thought that Reid was so high he was passed out. Morgan was terrified to go into the backroom and see how bad Reid was. Morgan knew he had to go back there and check on him.

"Alright well I'm gonna head back there and check on him. Make sure he hasn't died or something." Morgan tried to sound uninterested and joking around. He didn't want Mark to think something more was going on.

"Ya let me know if ya need me. It wouldn't be the first time he's ODed back there."

Mark went back to his cleaning behind the bar. Morgan made a mental note to ask Reid about if he has ever OD from the heroin. Morgan opened the backroom door and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Reid was there lying on the couch curled up and passed out. Morgan sat down on the edge of the table so he could look at Reid. He was covered in even more bruising. He had a hand print around his neck in an ugly black color. His wrists were black all around them from being restrained. The room still smelt like sex from the night before and Morgan was terrified to ask if Reid had even gone home. Morgan reached out to gently shake Reid's shoulder.

"Hey honey wake up."

Reid didn't even move so Morgan shook him a little harder. Finally Reid began to open his eyes. Morgan could tell by just his eyes how high Reid was and Morgan knew that Reid didn't get this high on his own. Rosco must have shot him up at some point, because Reid would never let himself get like this after working so hard. Reid looked over and saw Morgan and went to say something, but all that came out was a mumble.

"Baby, come on stay with me here."

Reid's eyes were so heavy that they closed once again. Morgan knew that Reid was in no shape to be talking right now. Morgan let out a frustration growl as he pulled out his cell phone. He sent Hotch a text.

"**Hey babe. My friend is pretty messed up from last night."**

Morgan waited for a minute before his phone vibrated back. Hotch was calling him.

"How bad?"

"Higher than a kite. He can't even stay awake for more than two seconds."

"OD?"

"I have no idea. He didn't get like this on his own. Rosco has put him to this limit. He wouldn't give himself this much."

"Do you need help?"

"I don't know if that is even possible right now. Rosco is out right now and won't be back till ten with Michael."

"That gives you less than three hours to get him half way to sober."

"He's has more injuries. This has to end one way or the other. This has to end."

"So we end it."

"I know with the drugs, but I don't think he can wait that long."

"What are Michael and Rosco doing tonight?"

"I don't know Mark said they do this every Sunday they go over business. The bar is closed to everyone, but their friends."

"Get Reid awake and call me in a few hours. See what he knows about these Sunday meetings. If it works out then maybe we can do this tonight with them all there."

"Alright get it set up just in case."

"Keep me updated."

Morgan hung up his phone and then turned back to Reid. He had to get him awake and moving around somehow the problem was he didn't know what to do. Morgan got up and went to put on some coffee. He figured that if nothing else he could get some coffee into Reid and maybe sober him up. Once the coffee was made he put a shit load of sugar into it and then went over to the couch. There was only two hours until Rosco and Michael would be here and he needed Reid to be functional. Morgan went over to Reid and shook him awake once again. He had to get Reid awake and functioning. If they could end this case tonight then Morgan had to get Reid awake and ready to come up with a plan. Morgan shook Reid's shoulder calling his name out. After a few minutes Reid started to wake up.

"Come on babe you need to stay awake."

"Der" Reid mumbled

"Hey baby. I need you awake sweetheart."

"I don't feel so good." Reid could barely keep his eyes open and Morgan felt horrible for having to put Reid through this.

"I know baby I have some coffee for you. I need you to be awake babe we could end this tonight. Come on baby you can do this."

"He gave me too much."

"Who gave you too much?"

"Rosco. I don't feel so good."

"Are you Oding right now?" the worry and urgency in Morgan's voice didn't go unnoticed.

"A low level."

"Do you need the hospital?"

"Not yet"

Reid had his eyes closed he couldn't keep them awake any longer. Morgan didn't know what to do.

"Baby, listen to me. We can end this tonight. I have the product. Michael is coming back here with Rosco. I need that big brain of yours to work right now. How can we get them?"

"The filing cabinet has all the drug and gun transactions. The guns are in the basement with some of the heroin waiting for large scale shipment. The factory will be full of workers for the Monday morning handling. Come midnight the factory will be full of runners, cooks and muscle men. Michael has never been here on Sunday before. Rosco must have something he needs to discuss probably Daniel and Nathan's arrest. Get Garcia to tap into their phone for the microphone and you'll get a conversation about the cartel and drugs."

"We can send a unit to the factory and have one come here. The phone conversation from before and then the one from tonight should be enough to get him. This place is in his name, with the drugs and guns in the basement that will be enough."

"Have Garcia run the virus on their accounts at the same time. That'll be everyone."

"Where is the factory?"

"From here go down to West Fifth Street. Turn right, than go three blocks until Steven Road. Go ten blocks turn left onto Francis Street and then it is the eighteen building on the right."

"Okay baby I'm going to make a few calls. I'll be back in a few minutes. You just lie here and try to sleep."

"Mmhmm"

Morgan knew that Reid wasn't going to be awake for much longer. He also knew that he would need to get Reid to a hospital soon before he fully OD. Morgan went back out into the bar and noticed that no one was in it. Morgan figured Mark was downstairs getting some beer for the half empty fridge. Morgan went outside and over to his car so he could call Hotch and let him know the plan.

"Morgan what do you have?"

"Alright Reid said that he is on the low end of an OD. So we need to get him to a hospital at some point. He did come up with a way for us to end this tonight."

"What did he come up with?"

"Michael never comes here apparently. So whatever him and Rosco are talking about is obviously huge. So he suggested that Garcia tap into Rosco's phone again to record the conversation. We can use that conversation and the past one to connect Michael to the cartel. He also said that in the file cabinet in the backroom has all the transactions for both the drugs and guns. In the basement there is a holding room for guns and drugs so we have the product. Tonight the factory is going to be full with cooks, runners and guards for the Monday morning supply. He suggested that at midnight we hit both places and get everyone there. He also said to get Garcia to run the virus at the same time."

"Perfect I'll set it up text me the factory directions and we'll end this tonight."

"I will."

"You stay with Reid and make sure he doesn't get too sick. When Rosco comes back you have to act like you were just checking in on him. Keep your cover until the end. If Michael looks like he is going to leave text me and we'll come in early."

"Got it. I'll send you the directions."

"Be safe"

"You to."

Morgan hung up the phone and sent a quick text to Hotch with the directions for the factory. Once that was done he went back inside to make face with Mark. Morgan had spent the last two and a bit hours working and checking on Reid. Mark had gone back there a few times to check on Reid as well. It was clear to Morgan that Mark wasn't involved in the cartel. Mark was genuinely a good guy just trying to make a living. Morgan had helped Mark get the bar ready for when Rosco and Michael came by with their friends. It wasn't until just after ten when thirty guys walked through the door. Morgan couldn't believe how many of them there were. He also noticed Rosco and Michael talking and laughing. Morgan made sure he played nice with everyone and he acted like they were all old friends from way back. Morgan knew how important it was for everyone to think nothing was wrong. When in reality in less than two hours they would all be thrown in jail. Rosco had gone into the backroom and when he came out Morgan could tell that he wasn't too pleased. Morgan knew that Reid was still passed out and figured that was why Rosco was so mad. Reid was in no shape to come out and play for Michael and their friends. Morgan also knew that Michael had made it very clear to Rosco to leave Reid alone. If Michael saw the injuries to Reid, there would be no telling what he would do to Rosco.

Morgan was starting to get worried the closer it got to midnight. Everyone had been sitting around drinking. Rosco and Michael were over in a booth by themselves just talking and drinking. Morgan could tell that they were talking about the cartel from the way they were leaned in slightly. They didn't want anyone else to hear them and they didn't want to take that risk. Morgan knew that Hotch and a SWAT team would be blowing through the door at any given second. It wasn't until Morgan felt his phone vibrate did he excuse himself from the conversation he was having with a few of the other guys. Morgan went over to the bar and took out his cell phone. He had a new message from Hotch.

"**Five minutes out. Get Reid and yourself into the backroom so you don't get hurt in a cross fire. EMT is standing by."**

Morgan waited a few minutes out by the bar acting like he was texting someone back. He then went into the backroom with the phone to his ear. This way anyone who saw him would just think he was talking on the phone and needed some quiet. When Morgan got into the backroom he went straight to Reid. Reid was starting to come around so Morgan sat down on the edge of the table again.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"I'm tired."

"It won't be much longer babe."

"I don't feel good." Reid mumbled.

"I know."

Morgan watched as Reid's eyes closed once again. What scared him was that Reid didn't even stir when they heard the front door being rammed down by SWAT. Morgan heard the noises in the bar as the cartel fought against the FBI and SWAT teams that Hotch and Rossi had called in. Morgan knew that they would have made sure they had a team of at least twice the number of men in the bar. This wasn't something that was to be taken lightly. Morgan also knew that in this moment the factory would be being raided. It was all finally coming to an end tonight and Morgan couldn't wait until they were all back home. Morgan stayed in the backroom with Reid. He waited until he heard the voices and foot traffic die down. It was then that Morgan knew that it was over. The backroom door opened to reveal Hotch standing on the other side of it. He came right over to where Morgan and Reid were.

"Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine. Reid needs a hospital."

"The EMT's are just down the street. I've radioed for them to come."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I had a SWAT team of fifty men. Michael and Rosco are both in custody and being taken to the local FBI office."

"Not the agency?"

"No I don't trust them. I had called the Director of this field office and he said it was alright for them to hold both Rosco and Michael. They will also help with processing and interviewing if we need it. I explained the situation and they were all for helping a fellow agent and getting this cartel off the streets."

"And Garcia?"

"She was able to tap into Rosco's phone and has recorded the conversation. She also sent the virus into the bank accounts. A few SWAT members are clearing and searching the bar for any weapons or drugs. Rossi is with the SWAT team at the factory. You said there were paper documents in here?"

"Ya Reid said they were in that cabinet."

Morgan pointed to the black filling cabinet off to the back corner of the room. Hotch made a mental note to go through it later. Right now it was Reid that he was worried about.

"Has he woken up?"

"Only for a few seconds here and there. He just keeps waking up saying he doesn't feel good. I think his mind is in shock right now."

"He looks horrible. There's more bruising."

"He might not be able to leave the hospital for a few days. How long will Strauss tolerate us not being there?"

"I told her we were helping to put away one of the United States largest drug cartel. That publicity will be enough for her for a little while. Rossi and I can stay for a few more days. If Reid isn't able to leave yet, then you can always stay with him. I'm assuming when you both get back home you'll want some vacation time."

"I'm thinking two weeks."

"That's fine I'll get the paperwork together."

"Thanks"

Two female EMT's walked through the door to the backroom. They went straight over to Reid who was still on the couch. They started to take some vitals and try to get Reid awake. The problem was Reid's body was so damaged it just wouldn't wake up. They got Reid onto the stretcher and wheeled him out to the ambulance. Hotch told Morgan to go with him that he would meet up with them shortly. Hotch wanted to go through the bar and see what they were able to find. Morgan got into the back of the ambulance and once again he played the waiting game. All Morgan could do was wait for when Reid was awake to make sure he was alright. He had to wait to find out if the man that he loves would ever be the same again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It wasn't until six in the morning when Hotch and Rossi came into the hospital room. The first thing their eyes went to was Reid asleep on the bed. He looked even worse than he did just six hours ago at the bar. Rossi hadn't seen him at the bar, but Hotch had and under the hospital lights Reid looked ten times worse. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and they found comfort in the steady rhythm. He also had an oxygen mask on his face to help with his breathing. The bruising was even darker than it was just last night when they had seen him. He looked horrible and they both knew it would take a long time for him to fully recover from all of this. They looked at Morgan who was sitting in a plastic hospital chair next to the bed. He looked exhausted and the older profilers knew it was from the stress of this operation. Hotch and Rossi went over to the bed and sat down in the two empty chairs. Hotch sat down next to Morgan and Rossi went on the other side of the bed.

"How is he?" Hotch asked

"Doc says he'll be fine. He just needs some sleep and care. He did OD they gave him some kind of drug to counter out the heroin. He doesn't have anything broken but two ribs. He's covered in deep bruising and some cuts, but other than that the doc says if he feels up to it he can leave in a few days."

"How were his levels for the heroin?" Rossi asked

"The doc did a blood screening. He said that with the exception of the last time he was shot up by Rosco. His levels are in good shape to quit cold turkey. Reid's gotten them low enough each dose that he could go off it completely. He'll feel like shit for a couple of days, but then he'll start to feel better."

"So he should feel better by the time he can leave the hospital." Hotch said

"What happened at the raids?" Morgan asked

"Michael and Rosco have already invoked so they are on their way to jail. A few of the underlings and distant friends were talking before they even got to the station. We did find all of the guns and drugs that were in the bar. We found the paperwork Reid was talking about in the filing cabinet. It's all going to be enough to get a conviction on Rosco and Michael. Plus we have the two phone conversations. Mark was brought in for questioning, but he wasn't involved at all. He has a young child at home that he is raising on his own. He took the job, because it paid well. He's already been released after the detectives got his statement."

"The raid at the factory was a success. We arrested one hundred and eighty-nine people. We got the whole cartel from the top dog all the way down to the fourteen year old runner. Some will go to jail; some will be out on probation. Either way it's over."

"Good and Garcia? Did the virus work?"

"Like a charm. The money was gone within ten minutes of the virus being released. The cartel is completely broke so they won't even be able to afford a decent lawyer." Rossi said

"At least it's over. Now all I have to do is get Reid back to being healthy."

"He'll make it Morgan and we are all here for him." Rossi said

"I'm going to be getting to the bottom of what truly happened all those months ago. I'm not going to stop until Reid is back on this team." Hotch said.

"Did Garcia find anything?" Morgan asked

"Not yet, but if there is something, she'll find it." Hotch answered back.

"Is there anything else we need to wrap up for this operation?" Morgan asked

"No there isn't. I'll call later on today to let the Director know that Reid is no longer working for him." Hotch said

"Do you think he'll cause any problems?" Rossi asked

"He can try, but he won't like what I have to say." Hotch said

"And the lawyer comes out to play." Rossi said with a smile.

"When it comes to one of my Agents I don't hold back." Hotch said

"That's why if any of us end up in jail we call you." Morgan said

"You also don't charge." Rossi added.

"For you I would." Hotch joked lightly.

"Why me?"

"Cause you have more money than you know what to do with." Morgan joked back

"Oh I know what to do with it. I just don't have the time to do any of it."

"Maybe you should cash in some of those vacation days you've saved up." Morgan said

"I hate vacations."

"That right there is the start of the problem." Hotch said

"Speaking of vacations. When we get back why don't you and Reid go up to my cottage for a week or two? It'll give you the chance to get away and give Reid some time to heal."

"You're paperwork is all set for two weeks, all you have to do is sign it." Hotch said

"Thanks Hotch and ya you know what maybe going to someplace different would be a good idea. Do you mind if I bring Clooney?"

"No go for it. It's a nice area. You can fish, go for hikes, there's a place out back for a campfire. There's a grill outside to. You can just relax and get Reid all healed up." Rossi said

"Ya that sounds like a good idea. Maybe everyone on the team could come out one day."

"I think that is exactly what the team needs. A day to just be together and have a family day. I'll start the paperwork for the day next week sometime. Give you and Reid a week to yourselves first." Hotch said

"For you two to get it out of your system." Rossi said with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Morgan smirked back.

"I really don't think we need to pretend like we don't know you and Reid are together." Rossi said

"We're not officially together. We just hooked up the day before he had to leave. I don't know what is going on with us right now. Plus if Reid does come back to the BAU we aren't allowed to be together."

"It's against the rules and policy, but if your work is not being affected then no one can say anything." Hotch said.

"Not to mention with everything that the bureau has put Reid through. I don't think anyone will be able to say anything about him anytime soon." Rossi added

"Hopefully he can be brought back to the BAU. It's where he belongs." Morgan said

"I'll speak to the director and see if he is able to help. I can confront him with what we know and see what he has to say." Hotch said.

"Hopefully he is willing to help." Morgan said

"I was under the impression that the Director and Reid had gotten close over the past year. I'm sure he is willing to help any way he can." Rossi said.

"Why don't you two go back to the hotel and get some sleep? You both look like hell." Morgan said

"You don't look much better." Rossi said

"Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I'll stay here with Reid." Hotch suggested.

"No that's okay. I want to be here when he wakes up. You two should go and get some sleep really I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're fine here alone?" Hotch asked

"Ya I'm good. I want to be here when he wakes up. Go I'll be fine."

"Alright we'll come by a little later and see how he is doing." Rossi said.

"Call me when he wakes up and if there is any problems." Hotch said.

"I will. Don't worry go and get some sleep."

Hotch and Rossi both got up and headed out of the room. Morgan sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. He didn't know when Reid was going to wake up, but he wanted to be there for when he does. He decided he would try and get some sleep while he waited.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morgan couldn't believe that today was the day that they were flying back to Quantico. Reid had been in the hospital for a good four days now and the doctors were finally happy enough to let him leave. Morgan was thrilled that they could all finally go home and put this all behind them. Reid had been pretty sick the last four days. The doctors were comfortable enough with his heroin levels to let Reid go cold turkey. He spent two days throwing up in the bathroom, but he had been able to keep water and toast down on day three. Now on day five Reid was feeling a lot better and able to keep some simple food down. The most important thing was that Reid was heroin free. Hotch and Rossi had stayed while Reid was in the hospital. They wanted to be there in case Reid needed anything. Reid had gone through the withdrawals alone once before and even though they weren't there in the hospital; they wanted Reid to know that he wasn't alone. On the jet they sat close together in one of the table spots. They found themselves playing poker for the pure reason of watching Reid play. They had missed playing cards with Reid, even though they never win. Once they landed everyone from the team was there to greet them at the airport. Prentiss, Garcia and JJ gave Reid a huge hug and they half dragged him over to the SUV to talk to him about what had been going on.

It was just after two in the afternoon when they arrived at Morgan's house. They wanted to drive out to Rossi's cottage and they needed to get some things for Morgan and Clooney. They unloaded Morgan's truck that held Reid's belongings and brought them inside Morgan's house. Reid would go through them later and start looking for a job and an apartment when they get back. For now he just grabbed a small duffle bag and put some clothes into it. It was just enough for two weeks and Reid couldn't wait to be out in the country with Morgan for two weeks. When Morgan first brought it up Reid was worried that Morgan was going to make him fish and go on hiking trips, but Morgan assured him he wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do. When Reid thought about it being alone with Morgan for two weeks sounded amazing to him. Morgan grabbed some clothes and put them in a bag as well. He got everything that Clooney would need and then they loaded into Morgan's truck. They made sure to stop at a grocery store along the way to pick up some food for the next two weeks. Morgan was looking forward to never having to leave the cottage for two weeks.

It was a three hour drive to the cottage and they enjoyed the alone time and the country view. Reid was a city boy through and through, but he could also appreciate the quiet the country brought and the scenery. Reid could handle the country if it was just for a short amount of time. He also knew that a cottage that Rossi owned was bound to be amazing. Clooney spent the three hours in the truck with his head out the window while Morgan and Reid listened to music and had some small talk. It was clear both of them were excited for this two week vacation and Morgan was going to make sure Reid was as relaxed as possible. When they arrived at the cottage Morgan and Reid unloaded the truck and put the groceries away. It took them another five minutes to get Clooney into the cottage; he was too busy running around the new land. Once everyone was inside the cottage and the food was put away they took the time to look around.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Reid said

Morgan went and stood behind Reid and snaked his hands to the front of Reid's shirt. He started to unbutton the shirt.

"How are you feeling? Any pain anywhere?"

Morgan started to kiss along the back of Reid's neck.

"I don't feel any pain right now."

"No eh. We should find the bedroom."

Morgan had finished unbuttoning Reid's shirt and he pulled it down off his shoulders and arms. He dropped it to the floor and then went to work on Reid's pants. Reid turned around so he could kiss Morgan's lips. The kiss was full of passion and Reid went to work on removing Morgan's clothes. It wasn't long before they were both standing there naked and in a deep passionate kiss. Morgan knew they needed to move this into the bedroom so he placed both hands on the bottom of Reid's butt and lifted him up. Reid wrapped his legs around Morgan's hips and loved how good the friction felt when both of their dicks rubbed together. Morgan let out a groan as he forced his body to walk and not just take Reid right then and there. Morgan knew that Reid had been having rough sex for the past six months and Morgan wanted the put an end to that. This time it would be slow and passionate. This time they would be making love and not just screwing each other.

Morgan gently laid Reid down onto the bed and he propped himself up over him. Morgan started to kiss all down Reid's neck and ran his hand down Reid's side. His hand stopped on Reid's ass and he started to grind their groins together. Both were a hot mess of legs and moans before Reid finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Der take me. I want you." Reid said with a breathy voice.

Morgan reached over to his bag on the floor just next to the bed. He kept his hips moving as he reached for the lube that he placed in the bag. Once he grabbed it he put some on three fingers and he started to prepare Reid. Morgan kept it slow, because he didn't want to hurt Reid after he had been hurt so many times before. It took everything in Morgan not to take Reid unprepared, especially when he hit Reid's prostate and he was moaning underneath him.

"Oh Derek."

"I want you so bad baby. Are you ready for me?"

"God yes. I need you inside me."

Morgan removed his fingers and lubed his dick up before he slowly pushed inside Reid. Once he was all the way in Morgan couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. It felt so good being inside Reid and Morgan thought he could die right then and there and he would die happy. Morgan gave Reid sometime to get used to the invasion. Morgan started to kiss Reid and once he felt that Reid was alright he slowly started to thrust inside of him. Reid brought his legs up to wrap around Morgan's waist and Morgan started to pick up the pace. He kept it gentle and made sure he didn't go too fast and too hard. He wanted to keep this gentle and sweet even if it was killing him not to pound deep inside of Reid. Reid and Morgan both were moaning and groaning from the level of intimacy. Morgan knew he wasn't going to last very long so he snaked his hand around so he could stroke Reid's hard dick. He kept it slow as well and timed it with his thrusts. Reid was the first to break and moaned Morgan's name as he came. Morgan followed a few seconds later. Morgan placed his forehead against Reid's and kept himself inside of Reid.

"I love you." Morgan whispered.

"I love you." Reid whispered back.

They had spent the past week in bed together, neither even bothered to get dressed. Reid felt like he was in heaven after spending six months in hell. Today was the day that the team and their family were coming down for a family BBQ. Morgan and Reid had been looking forward to it all week. Reid was excited to see Henry and Jack after not seeing them for six months. He couldn't wait to hold his godson in his arms again. The bruising on his face had gotten significantly better and the same goes for his arms, but the track marks were still there. Reid made sure he wore a long sleeved shirt so Henry or Jack wouldn't see the track marks on his arms. He wore just a casual long sleeved shirt with a pair of light faded jeans. Morgan had told him how much he loved seeing him in jeans since the operation and now Reid was just used to wearing them. At first it was really hard, because of the feel of them against his skin. It was one in the afternoon when everyone started to pull in. Rossi, Hotch and Jack had arrived first and Jack was immediately greeted by Clooney. Hotch went over to give Reid a hug and Rossi was next. Jack ran over to Reid and Reid picked him up into his arms.

"Be careful Jack remember what I told you that Spencer is still hurt." Hotch said in his gentle loving father voice.

"Are you feeling better?" Jack asked once Reid put him back down to the ground.

"I am feeling much better. How have you been?"

"Good"

"How's school?"

"Good I got an A on my science project."

"Alright."

Reid high fived Jack and Jack smiled and chased after Clooney outside.

"Thank-you by the way for helping him with that." Hotch said.

"Any time."

"You're looking better every time I see you." Rossi said.

"Slowly, but surely." Reid said back.

Morgan was over with Jack and Clooney throwing the ball around. A few minutes later two more cars pulled up. Garcia and Prentiss were in the one and in the other was JJ, Will and Henry. Once Henry was outside of the car he ran right over to Reid. Reid bent down and opened his arms for his godson to run right into. Henry gave Reid a tight hug and Reid was more than happy to hug him right back. Garcia, Prentiss, JJ and Will walked over to them all with smiles on their face. Reid let go of Henry with a huge smile on his face.

"Uncie Spen I miss you." Henry said

"I missed you to."

"You gots boo boos."

"I do, but I am perfectly fine."

"Really"

"Really really."

"Mommy puppy?" Henry asked as he looked up to JJ.

"Go ahead, but you be careful and listen to Uncle Derek."

Henry had a smile plastered on his face as he ran over to Morgan and Jack to play with Clooney. Reid stood up and was given a hug by each lady. Will shook his hand and they made their way over to the patio area. Everyone sat down in one of the comfortable chairs that Rossi had in the patio area. Morgan ran over to them to say hello.

"Hey guys."

"Clooney seems to make the perfect babysitter." Rossi said

"Ya can I borrow him one Saturday?" JJ said lightly.

"Anytime you want. How are you baby girl?"

"I'm good sweet stuff. How has your little vacation been treating ya?"

Morgan looked over at Reid and smirk. Reid in turn gave a small blush and looked over to the kids playing.

"Vacation is very good." Morgan said with a huge smile.

"Reid it's weird seeing you in jeans. I thought for sure you would be back in your slacks." Prentiss said with a smile.

"You don't like the jeans?" Reid asked

"No I love the jeans. I always thought denim bothered you though." Prentiss said.

"It did. I hate the feel of it, but I'm used to it now. That first week though was hard."

"You look great in jeans." Garcia said.

"It's like he's all grown up." Morgan said.

Reid smacked him on his arm in a friendly loving way. The rest of the group laughed at the two of them. It was clear that they were together, even though no one was ever going to say anything about it.

"I have something for you Reid." Hotch said

Hotch reached into his coat pocket and pulled out Reid's service weapon and his badges. He placed them down on the table so Reid could grab them. Reid reached out to pick them up off the table. The confusion was clear on his face.

"The Director is reinstating you to the BAU. We finally got down to the bottom of what happened. Strauss was the one being blackmailed by the Director of the agency. She didn't want it to get out that she herself was an addict, an alcoholic. She is under investigation right now and the Director was more than happy to reinstate you."

"Serious?" Morgan asked

"I don't want to see you at work for at least another three weeks. Take that time to relax and recover from the past six months. As long as you pass the physical and psych evaluations then you will be back to work in three weeks." Hotch said.

"Thank-you for not letting this go. I would still be doing this operation if it wasn't for you all. Thank-you." Reid said

"We're family Reid. We don't ever give up on family." Rossi said.

"I suggest we celebrate that in three weeks we get our residence genius back. Now I won't have to Google so much." Garcia said.

Everyone laughed at her for that and they all knew it was true. Without Reid around they really did have to look up a lot more information then they even realised. They had gotten a very clear image of what life in the BAU would be like without Reid and they didn't like it.

"Dr. Brown has resigned. I don't think he could handle the BAU with you in it." JJ said.

"He's not a doctor." Reid said with a smile on his face.

"Well either way he is gone and good ridden." Morgan said.

"The past is the past and today is today. I vote we focus on today and get some drinks and the grill going. Today is about family so let's celebrate." Rossi said with his Italian accent.

Everyone gave him a smile and they couldn't argue with him. They got some drinks going and Rossi and Morgan started up the grill. Hotch went over to Henry and Jack and started to chase them around with Clooney in the grass. Prentiss, JJ and Garcia were talking and making fun of Rossi, Will and Morgan as they fought over how to cook on the grill. Reid just stood there for a few minutes watching his family and for the first time in six months he felt at home. Reid didn't know what the future would hold for Morgan and himself, but for right now he couldn't be happier. He was finally back where he belongs and he never wanted to leave again.

The End


End file.
